Heir of Destruction
by Wacko12
Summary: Hakai Keiji is a young man with a dark past. All he wants now is a normal life and give his little sister a peaceful one. But when living in a town filled with Devils, that is no simple task. As Hakai is brought deeper into the business of the supernatural, he will learn more about his destiny, his heritage and how it connects to his past. Will he be the world's savior or doom.
1. Prologue 1: The Demon Prince of Kuoh

**So this story was inspired by "The White Dragon of Justice" by Sangai-Havoc and "Highschool DXD: The Fallen Devil" by Zavaritia. However it is going to be kind of different concerning the OC and his abilities. Anyway I hope you all like it and be sure to review!**

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

An eighteen year old Hakai Keiji was walking down the hallways of the famed Kuoh Academy. He was slightly taller than most students and even a few adults, with a lean muscular build with spiky black hair that reached his neck and blue eyes. Hakai's current attire was the standard male Kuoh Academy uniform, however his blazer was unzipped and revealed a sleeveless black shirt with the image of a fist on it. Around his right wrist was chain bracelet with a miniature sword attached. Hakai's hands were in his pockets as he made his way towards his locker. It was the afternoon and classes had just ended, thus the third-year student was preparing to head home.

He ignored the admiring looks and giggling from girls he passed by, as well as the glares and not so subtle curses from the males. This was the norm for Hakai ever since he entered Kuoh Academy. Unlike Yuuto Kiba, the 'Prince of Kuoh's' boyish charm, Hakai had a mature appeal that made him attractive to some of the female population of the students and even a few of the younger teachers, despite his loner attitude, intimidating aura and rarely conversing with others. As such he also earned the ire of the male student population.

The only person Hakai really conversed with, and showed any emotions to, was his younger sister, Megumi Keiji, a student in Kuoh's elementary school section. The two had a close bond though Hakai was more opened with people then Hakai was. And may God have mercy on the person who harms but a hair on Megumi, because Hakai sure won't. He has been known for going into a rage if someone hurt his little sister, having once beaten a gang of local thugs to near death when they tried to assault Megumi. However his affections and protectiveness for his little sister had increased the admiration from the female populace, much to his ire. Thus Hakai earned the title, "Kuoh's Demon Prince".

Besides Megumi, the only other person Hakai could be seen talking with was Kyome Abe, another third year and captain of the Tennis Club. No one knew why but both girls and boys were jealous either way.

He reached his locker and opened it to retrieve his bag. He paid no heed to the marks on his locker door, caused by male students most likely trying to pick his locker to perform some prank on him, as retaliation for getting the girls' attention. However Hakai had learned magic from his mother and step-father and while it was not on the same level as his sister's, it was good enough for most situations, such as blocking people's attempts at getting to his stuff.

"DIE YOU HANDSOME BASTARD!" Two male voices shouted just as Hakai pulled out his backpack. Without even looking he dodged several weak punches from a glasses wearing boy and bald-headed boy. They were Motohama and Matsuda respectively and along with a third student, Issei Hyoudou, they made up the infamous Perverted Trio, three of the most perverted students in the school. As such they held great disdain towards Hakai for being popular with the girls (not like he asked for it) and they would try various ways to get at him, such as attempting to pick his locker, spread bad rumors about him and sometimes physically assault him, such as now. Naturally all these attempts would end up in failure and sometimes the perverts would be physically beaten up. Like right now as Keiji easily dodged the punches coming from both sides by ducking. The result were Motohama and Matsuda hitting the other and making them fall backwards onto the floor, bruises appearing on their faces.

"Idiots" Hakai muttered as he made his way towards the exit, ignoring the curses coming from the two fallen perverts. _'Though I wonder where Hyoudou is.'_ The third year thought to himself.

The moment he stepped out the door, a small figure tackled Hakai and clutched onto his leg in a makeshift hug. The figure was a young girl who appeared between 12 and 14 years old and just barely reached Hakai's waist. She had a pale complexion, long black hair that reached her waist and was held by a red headband with yellow flowers painted on it. The young girl also wore the standard female Kuoh Academy uniform along with a pink backpack on her back. When she turned her head upwards, Hakai saw his blue eyes staring at matching blue ones. This was Megumi Ambrosius Keiji, Hakai's younger half-sister, a descendant of Merlin, and a magician prodigy.

"Hey Megumi-chan. Did you have a good day at school?" Hakai asked his little sister as he picked her up. He soon adjusted Megumi in her usual position on his shoulders.

"Yup! I got an A+ on the test oniichan!" Megumi exclaimed happily.

Hakai smiled kindly. "Well I guess in that case we'll be celebrating tonight with ramen." He said, which Megumi responded with an excited squeal.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, a figure could be seen from the old school building. It was none other than Rias Gremory, one of the "Two Great Onee-samas" of Kuoh Academy, as well as being a Devil and heiress to the Gremory Clan, one of the remaining 72 Pillars. The beautiful redhead watched the siblings leave the school grounds, a calculative look in her blue-green eyes.

"Ara, ara, spying on students again Buchou?" A feminine voice asked. Walking up towards the redhead was Akeno Himejima, another third year and the second Great Onee-sama. She was also Rias' Queen and best friend.

"Must you put it that kind of way?" Rias asked her friend, her tone mixed with exasperation and at the same time humor. The black haired beauty merely giggled in response but watched as Rias turned her attention back towards the window. Her eyes continued following Hakai until he and Megumi were out of sight. "Were you able to find any information on the Keiji siblings from Sona?" Rias finally asked.

Akeno shook her head. "No, unfortunately Sona had little information on them. All she knew was that apparently they are half-siblings, sharing the same mother, and that their parents died when Keiji Hakai was eleven and Keiji Megumi was five. Apparently they managed to survive thanks to the rather large inheritance their parents left behind as well as their uncle, whose job has him working overseas quite often. Along with that and his reputation in the school, Hakai is known to be highly protective of his little sister, sort of like a certain Maou we know." The Queen said, the last part ending with a giggle.

Rias sighed at the mention of her older brother. However her visage quickly became serious, with Akeno stopping her giggles. "The energy I sense from them… it's not normal." Rias said. "I can tell that Megumi-chan is definitely human, she might be a magician, however I am also sensing something else."

"A Sacred Gear perhaps?" Akeno suggested.

"Most likely however this feels different." Rias said as she rubbed her chin. "Besides that I sense a great amount of magical power from her. Clearly she must be skilled in magic."

"That would make her a good Bishop indeed." Commented Akeno. "But what about Keiji-san?" She asked, referring to Hakai.

"The energy I sense from him does not feel like a Sacred Gear, but something else entirely." Rias mused before a frown adorned her face. "Koneko mentioned once before that when she passed by him, she had felt what she described 'destructive' and 'angry' but controlled too. Along with that she felt the small presence of something darker. Something that made Koneko feel afraid for a moment before it disappeared."

"Perhaps he is not human." Akeno said.

"Maybe…though then we have to find out why he is here." Rias commented. "Anyway we'll have Kiba keep an eye on them for now. What is going on with that Fallen Angel that came in contact Hyoudou?"

"The two are going on a date right now. However we believe that she plans to kill him. Koneko-chan is following them as we speak." Akeno reported.

"Very well, let's see where this takes us." Rias mused.

 **(Later that Day)**

' _Thank goodness I was able to buy the groceries before the store closed.'_ Hakai thought as he walked down the sidewalk, hands holding grocery bags and the night sky above him.

After celebrating Megumi's perfect score with ramen, the younger of the Keiji siblings went to bed early, while Hakai stayed up for a while longer. He then realized that they were low on food so decided to head out to buy some more before the stores closed. It was only luck that Hakai managed to get there in time and buy enough food to last a month at least.

Currently he was on his way back home before deciding to cut through the park for a short cut. As Hakai continued walking, he could help but noticed the odd atmosphere in the air. It felt ominous as he saw that no one else was in the park. That was weird because there was always someone here. Along with that Hakai could feel killing intent nearby.

In an instant, warning bells went up as Hakai sidestepped to avoid a red lance that flew by him.

"Hoh? I didn't expect you to dodge it." An arrogant, female voice said.

With a bored expression Hakai looked forward and saw the wielder of the red spear standing in front of the park water fountain. It was a woman that appeared to be in between her late teens to early twenties. She had a voluptuous body that was only increased by the clothing, or lack of thereof, she wore. It consisted of nothing more of what looked like a dominatrix outfit, with leather straps covering the essential parts and spiked shoulder pads. It went rather well with her long black hair and violet eyes that had a sinister look in them. There were also the pair of black feathery wings sticking out of her back too.

A Fallen Angel, if Hakai recalled. And if the fact that the number of wings represents their strength, this one is just a foot soldier.

The young man also took note of the body of Issei Hyoudou lying near the girl, a hole in his stomach and blood around his corpse. Hakai stared at the body for a few seconds before looking back at the Fallen Angel, who had a cocky smirk on her face.

"You must see something you like, judging by the expression on your face." The Fallen said as she crossed her arms under her large breast, making them rise a little.

"Not really." Hakai's response made the girl face fault. He then continued walking home, grocery bags in hand. "Later"

"Wait a second!" The girl shouted out, causing Hakai to stop. The blue-eyed teen rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning his head to look at the Fallen Angel. Said person looked rather peeved for being dismissed so quickly. "Do you honestly believe I will let you go after seeing my form and for your insult just now?" She asked, a red spear forming in her hand.

Hakai stood there for a moment before continuing his walk, back facing the girl. The Fallen Angel gritted her teeth as she raised her arm, spear at the ready. "Fine then! Just know that the Fallen Angel Raynare is the name of the person who killed you, scum!" She cried as she threw the spear.

But just as the spear was about to hit him, Hakai disappeared in a flash. Raynare's eyes widened in shock, trying to figure out what just happened.

"You know I really don't care what your name is or what you are." Hakai's voice said from behind her.

Raynare spun around, eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at Hakai's taller form, since he was literally right up in front of her. _'H-how did he get behind me so fast?! Isn't he human?!'_ Raynare thought. She was about to retaliate when something happened. A powerful and malevolent pressure weighed down on top of her. It was so great that Raynare nearly collapsed to her knees. _'Killing intent! And this much from a human?!'_ Raynare instinctively raised her head to look at Hakai, but soon wished she hadn't.

As he stared down at her quivering form, Hakai's eyes had changed. They were no longer navy blue, but now dark crimson, his pupils becoming slits. For Raynare it was like staring at a raging, uncontrolled inferno, or a savage beast preparing to rip her to shreds. The bloodlust emanating from him was so intense that the Fallen Angel was frozen where she stood. In fact Hakai's form looked even bigger than before now.

"All I desire is to go home right now and go to bed." Hakai began in an emotionless tone, which only seemed to further increase the terrible feeling Raynare felt. "So you will either leave on your own, or I will make you. Which is it?"

Raynare could only stare at him in a mixture of fear and anger. She was a Fallen Angel damn it! She was above this human scum. And yet he was able to put fear into her with those eyes staring at her like she was nothing but an annoyance. Her pride demanded that she kill him, but another part in Raynare's mind was screaming to leave, that this man would most certainly kill her. It didn't matter, she had completed her objective and killed the Sacred Gear wielder.

"F-fine! But don't think this is over human!" Raynare exclaimed, trying to act tough, though failing. She soon took off and flew into the night sky, never looking back.

Hakai watched impassively as the Fallen Angel kept flying away. Once she was out of sight Hakai continued his walk towards home, giving Issei's corpse a small glance.

It was only a few minutes after Hakai had left, did a third person appear. Hiding behind some trees during the whole ordeal, Rias' skin appeared a bit pale and her legs shaking a little. Even though she was several feet away, the Gremory heiress had felt the killing intent rolling off Hakai in waves. And despite it not being directed to her, Rias' body froze in fear, as if an invisible giant hand had grabbed onto her.

' _He's definitely not normal.'_ Rias thought as she walked up to Issei, who remarkable was still alive, albeit barely. As she prepared to resurrect him one thought went through Rias' mind. _'Keiji Hakai…what are you?'_

 **(Next Day at Kuoh Academy)**

"Eh, Oniichan got into a fight with a Fallen Angel?" Megumi asked as she sat on Hakai's shoulders while they walked to school.

"Yeah but I scared her away." Hakai replied, holding onto Megumi's legs so she wouldn't fall off by accident.

"Okay…" Megumi said in a relieved tone. She buried her face into her brother's hair and was silent for a while. Then she spoke, "Oniichan?"

"Yes Megumi-chan?" Hakai asked, looking up towards his sister.

"Are we going to have to move again?" She asked tentatively.

Hakai frowned at the question, deep in thought on that. They had been moving around a lot since their parents passed away. And it wasn't like they were low on money, thanks to their uncle and the money left behind by their parents. Still he didn't want Megumi to grow up like that, worrying about switching from one home to another. Rather, he wanted her to have a peaceful and happy life. So he said, "I don't know. We'll wait and see though we should tell Uncle Koe about this just in case." He replied. "However remember, no matter what I will protect you Megumi."

"I know, Hakai-oniichan is the strongest!" Megumi cheered as she raised her arms in the air. Hakai smiled softly as they approached the school gates. However he was not aware that in the Student Council room, a meeting was going on, the topic being him. In there currently were Rias Gremory, and Souna Shitori, real name Sona Sitri, a devil and heiress to the Sitri Clan. The bespectacled girl with a short bob cut black hair, violet eyes and glasses sat in her chair as she listened to Rias recounting of last night regarding Hakai, a frown on her face.

"So you're telling me that Keiji Hakai-kun, a human, managed to not only show off superhuman speed, dodging not one but two light spears, but intimidate the Fallen Angel and you with just killing intent?" Sona asked.

Rias nodded. She could still recall the feeling of terror and helplessness that night. "Yes I never felt anything like it. I mean I've seen some pretty scary things but at that moment I felt my life flash before my eyes." Rias said as she took a sip of tea to calm her nerves. "It was the work of a professional, not an amateur."

"Interesting." Sona mused as she rubbed her chin, her mind already thinking of every possible scenarios. "And from the way you described it, Keiji-kun might already have knowledge of the supernatural. And if our theory of his sister have two Sacred Gears is true, what's to say that she hasn't already gained some mastery over them?"

"Who knows, I plan on inviting Keiji-kun to the clubroom after school." Rias commented.

Sona immediately knew what her rival/best friend was planning. "You want to recruit him into your peerage." She said. "However as I recalled, I already let you get Hyoudou thus I should get Keiji-kun to join my peerage." She said hotly.

Rias glared at Sona, refusing to give up a potential individual, especially since she needed as many strong servants as she could get. "I discovered that his possible connection to the supernatural first, as well as his sister having Sacred Gears too. By that I have first dibs." She replied.

To the side, Akeno and Tsubaki Shinra, an attractive young woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and glasses, as well as the vice-president of the Student Council and Sona's Queen, just stood in silence. Watching their Kings argue was something they were use too. Plus it was also quite amusing too.

Eventually the two managed to compromise. Both would meet with Hakai and Megumi after school at the ORC club room. They also agreed that whichever peerage Hakai joined, Megumi should as well. It was no secret that Hakai was close to his sister and vice versa and separating them might possibly have negative repercussions.

 **(Later that Day)**

The last class of the day had just ended and Hakai was already preparing to go pick up Megumi as he usually does. So imagine his surprise when he heard a male's voice shouting in pain outside the classroom, followed by the door being slammed open and Megumi running in, tears streaming down her face. Hakai was so surprised that he barely had time to react to catch her when she jumped into his arms.

"Megumi, what's wrong?" Hakai asked, trying to comfort his crying little sister.

"Some…some creepy person came up to me when I was going to see you." Megumi sniffed.

Hakai's eyes narrowed as he grabbed his stuff with his other hand and walked out the classroom. He was slightly surprised when he saw none other than Yuuto Kiba down on his knees in the hallway. His face showed one of pain and he seemed to be clutching his groin. Hakai also knew that Kiba was not a human but rather a Devil. It soon clicked to the eighteen year old what had transpired. With a growl, he placed Megumi and his bag down before approaching the down blonde. He roughly grabbed the surprise Kiba by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, with just one hand, causing the blonde to hover a few inches off the ground.

Ignoring the gasps from the students around them, Hakai began speaking. "You have ten seconds to tell me what were you trying to do to my sister Kiba?" Hakai growled.

"N-nothing I swear Keiji-sempai…" Kiba said, trying to pacify the irritated young man. It didn't help that Hakai was leaking out a small amount of killing intent. "I…I was just told by Rias Gremory-sempai to invite you two to the ORC clubroom…she and Kaichou wants to speak to you."

Hakai narrowed his eyes, studying Kiba intently, making the blonde sweat a little. Kiba knew that as a Devil, he was physically stronger than humans, even if his Piece's trait gave him enhanced speed. However something about Hakai sent a message to Kiba's mind that the person before him could easily crush the blonde before he could do anything.

Eventually Hakai released Kiba, causing the good looking boy to land on his butt. Still glaring at him, Hakai said, "Fine we'll go see her." He replied as he picked up his bag and Megumi, placing his sister on his shoulders. The little girl was still giving Kiba a suspicious glare. The blonde merely smiled nervously as he led the two towards the ORC clubroom.

Later the siblings saw that the clubroom was in fact the old school building. "Wow, this is kind of disappointing." Hakai commented as he followed Kiba.

"It looks stupid." Megumi said. Kiba winced a bit at the harsh observations but continued leading the two inside.

"Buchou, I brought them." Kiba said as he knocked on a door.

"Bring them in." Rias' voice said from the other side.

Kiba immediately opened the door and gestured Hakai inside. Rolling his eyes the white haired teen walked in and took a moment to look around the place. It was filled with the current members of the ORC club and the Student Council, with their respective presidents near the desk. Some members were standing while the rest were sitting on couches. The siblings couldn't help but think that the supernatural items in the room made it seem like a murder scene.

"This is a very grim place." Hakai mentioned. Rias frowned at the comment from her spot in front of her desk.

"The inside also looks stupid." Megumi added. This time Rias' eyebrow twitched. It didn't help the smug look on Sona's face being sent her way.

"Yes well…Sona and I were wondering if we could have a talk with the two of you." Rias said as she gestured to one of the sofas. However Hakai just stood where he was, placing Megumi on the floor beside him.

"I'll stand thank you. Plus I rather not get to comfy with a pedophile in the room." Hakai said abruptly, causing everyone in the room to blink in surprise. However Megumi explained.

"That creepy mister tried to touch me when I went to go see oniichan!" Megumi exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards Kiba.

The ORC members and Student Council members looked at the blonde in confusion. Said person was waving his hands defensively. "It was not like that. All I did was say hi and…"

"Don't worry Yuuto-kun. I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." Rias said, calming the attractive boy. She than got to the matter at hand. But before she could speak Hakai asked something.

"Shouldn't Hyoudou be here? After all, I knew you were there when he died." Hakai said plainly, causing the Devils to look at him in surprise.

"H-how…?" Rias stuttered, unable to comprehend how Hakai was able to sense her when she concealed her presence last night.

Hakai raised an eyebrow. "You're not as good at concealing your presence as you might think you are Gremory. The only people who wouldn't notice are foot soldiers like that Fallen Angel." Hakai explained.

Rias resisted the urge to retort as that was a serious blow to her pride. However Sona managed to stop her by speaking next. "Well it seem then you're quite familiar with the supernatural world Megumi-san. Then I suppose you already know that we're Devils." She said and just then everyone in the room minus Hakai and Megumi had black bat-like wings popping out of their backs. Neither of them looked impressed

"They look weird" Megumi commented as she stared at the wings.

This time both Rias and Sona had eyebrows twitching, but managed to control themselves as they and the others retracted their wings. "Well since we've told you who we are, would you be as kind as to tell us who you are Keiji-san?" Rias asked politely, her blue-green eyes staring intently at Hakai.

"Unfortunately I cannot because I do not know what I am myself." Hakai said calmly. The Devils stared at him for a moment but could find no signs of whether he was lying or not. Meanwhile Hakai continued. "However I can tell you this: We have no intentions or desire to be involved with you Devils or anything else related to the supernatural world. So I ask that you kindly leave us alone and don't even think of trying to get us to join your peerages." Hakai said.

Rias raised an eyebrow as she leaned back on her desk. "You have quite the nerve to say that when you're in _my_ territory as well as the fact that we have you outnumbered. Besides what if your sister wants to become a-WAAAH!"

Rias sentence was cut off when her desk suddenly disappeared. The result was her losing her balance and thus falling on the floor back first. The others looked on in shock as they tried to figure out what just happened.

"Don't threaten oniichan, you tomato!" Megumi exclaimed as she had her left hand out towards where the desk use to be. "And I don't want to join your stupid group! So take that!" Megumi snapped her fingers and suddenly the desk reappeared, right above several members of the Student Council. The result was the desk falling right on top of them, causing dust to fly and several groans from the people underneath the furniture.

' _Spatial Manipulation? She can use such magic despite being so young.'_ Sona thought with surprise as the ORC members and other Student Council members helped up the ones trapped under the wrecked desk. Meanwhile Hakai casually picked up his backpack while taking Megumi's hand. The two began making their way towards the door.

Just as they were about to leave Hakai stopped and spoke. "Oh and Gremory. Regarding your comment earlier about having me outnumbered…"

It was at that moment all the Devils in the room felt a sudden chill go up their spine. An incredible pressure of power weighed down on them. This caused the less experience ones to shake while the veteran ones were feeling cold from the killing intent Hakai was emitting. Some looked like they were ready to faint. The worse was Koneko, due to her Nekoshou lineage, her senses were far keener and she was taking in the full brunt of the killing intent. She was shaking so hard it looked like she might crumble right there and now. With just turning his head, Hakai revealed his eyes having turned red again and some thought they saw a large beast glaring at them behind the black haired teen. "Numbers mean nothing to me. And though I have no intentions of becoming your enemy, I have no intention of becoming allies. So leave me and my sister out of your affairs." He said before finally leaving with Megumi, leaving behind a rather stupefied and shaken group of Devils.

 **(Timeskip)**

The next few days were rather uneventful, which was how Hakai wanted it to be. The only annoying things were the Devils, well most of them.

Ever since the 'little scene' at the old school building, the Devils had been keeping a wary eye on him. However Sona seemed to have respected, or at least, understood, Hakai's wish to be left alone and that he and Megumi had no intentions of joining their peerages. Thus her servants would give them plenty of space while still observing him. However Rias appeared quite determined in trying to recruit them, or at least Hakai. They would follow his movements, though they failed in hiding their presence due to Hakai's skills of detecting energy sources. Sometimes they would try to approach him for conversations however he would avoid them. The only one who did not approach him was Kiba, mainly because after their first meeting, it was clear that the blonde should stay clear of Hakai.

Kiyome Abe, a close friend of Hakai and fellow third year student, heard about Hakai going to the ORC clubroom and instantly bombarded the male with questions of what happened. The white and black haired teen managed to placate the blonde girl that everything was fine and he wasn't going to become a Devil. That seemed to have calmed Kiyome, albeit barely since she still advised him to stay alert, something Megumi was doing. As Hakai's little sister did not trust the Devils in keeping their promise of not trying recruit her big brother, Megumi had many of her familiars spy on the Devils just in case. She had become an Animal Tamer thanks to Kiyome's tutelage and already amassed quite a good number of mythical creatures. The only thing of worth noticing was that Issei was finally introduced to the life of Devils and made aware of his Sacred Gear. Besides that, anything else the Devils did was of no concern to Hakai so long as they didn't get him or Megumi involved. Unfortunately later on Hakai would be getting himself involved unintentionally.

Currently at present time Hakai was currently at home, night having already come. Megumi had already gone to bed after dinner while Hakai cleaned up the dishes. He had just finished up putting the dishes into the dish drain when suddenly…

"NOOOO~!" A female voice screamed. Hakai looked up and saw it was coming from a house a few blocks down the street. He could also sense what appeared to be a barrier over the house too. _'Should I go or should I not go?'_ Hakai pondered to himself before eventually letting out a sigh as he dried his hands. _'Might as well go check it out. Since it's in my own neighborhood, whatever is going on could reach here.'_

And with that, Hakai put on a plain, white short-sleeve T-shirt, black sweats and black sneakers on. Once that was done he walked out of the house he and Megumi lived in and locked the front door, before activating the magical seals around the place for extra protection. He then quickly made his way over towards the house and after bypassing the weak barrier around the place before entering. What he found was a rather interesting sight.

In the dimly lit living room was a bloodied corpse crucified on the wall. Furniture had been pushed around and was lying on the floor. Along with that was Issei who appeared to have been injured and had bullet wounds too. Across the room were two more people; a silver haired, red eyed young man wearing priest clothing and an insane look in his eyes. He was roughly holding a young blonde girl wearing a nun's attire. She had tears in her eyes, no doubt shocked by the corpse and perhaps something else too.

However all attention shifted towards Hakai. The silver haired man began shouting, "Who the fuck are you dipshit?!"

Instead of answering, Hakai merely disappeared in a flash before reappearing right in front of the maniac. Before anyone could react Hakai delivered a powerful punch right to his face, sending the madman flying into a wall.

"Father Freed?!" The nun cried.

"Keiji-sempai?" Issei asked. Rias had informed the pervert that Hakai was aware of the supernatural world and that he knew that they were Devils. She also told Issei that at the moment they were unsure if he was friend or foe and he should be careful around Hakai.

"Issei, you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." Hakai commented, earning a sheepish chuckle from Issei.

Suddenly a red circle appeared on the floor, catching everyone's attention. Seconds later the rest of the ORC club appeared. "Issei-kun we're here to help you." Kiba said as he summoned a sword.

"A bit slow there on the rescuing part aren't you?" Hakai asked.

A crash caught everyone's attention as they saw the man, Freed, get up and glared at Hakai. "How dare you hurt me you shitty Devil!" He yelled as he charged towards Hakai with his sword raised.

But much to the surprise of Freed, and everyone else, Hakai merely smacked the blade to the side with his bare arm, before delivering a painful punch to the stray exorcist's stomach. The blow caused Freed to bend over, coughing out blood and almost getting his knees.

"First off I am not a Devil" Hakai said as he pulled his fist away from Freed's stomach. "And second people like you disgust me. You sadistic piece of shits should just end up dead in the ground." He added as he stared at the corpse hanging on the wall.

"D-damn you!" Freed cursed as he tried to draw his gun. But Hakai reacted faster and delivered an upper kick right to the chin. The impact sent the stray exorcist flying into the sky before crashing onto the sofa. The ORC members were surprised by Hakai's skills as he overwhelmed Freed.

"I had no idea Keiji-sempai was so good at combat." Kiba commented.

"He does indeed seem to be full of surprises." Akeno added.

"Strong." Koneko said.

Meanwhile Rias bent down to check on Issei. "I'm sorry Ise, I did not expect that an exorcist would be at the client's house."

"Even though this is your territory." Hakai commented.

Rias' eyes twitched for a moment before they narrowed upon seeing Issei's wounds. "Ise, were you shot?" She asked.

"Ah…yeah I was shot." Issei said sheepishly.

Rias nodded before standing up and glaring at Freed who had just gotten up. "I see you've been taken care of my cute servant." She said with venom.

"Yeah, yeah. I have been playing for around for a bit. I was planning on cutting him open but I was interrupted by that bastard over-hey?! Where are you going?" Freed yelled, cut off from his rant.

The Devils and the nun turned their heads and saw Hakai heading towards the front door. "Keiji-san?" Rias asked, confused

Said person stopped walking as he answered. "Going home. I just came here to see what was going on. I have no intentions of getting involved." He said before opening the door.

"Hah! You think I'm going to let you leave, shitty bastard?!" Freed shouted as he raised his pistol and fired a holy bullet. It moved too fast for anyone to react as it struck the back of Hakai's neck, causing the others to gasp in horror. But the horror turned to shock as the bullet merely bounced off Hakai's skin before falling harmlessly onto the floor. However Hakai acted like nothing happened as he closed the door behind him.

 **(Next Day)**

"So…what did you two want to meet with me about?" Hakai asked Rias and Akeno. It was after school and currently the three seniors were on top of the school roof. With them was Megumi, who was hiding behind her brother's leg and glaring at the two Devils.

"We just want to make sure that the two of you are okay." Rias said as she put on a friendly smile.

Hakai just kept his stoic face as he kept staring at the redhead, his yellow eyes unnerving Rias. "I highly doubt that Gremory." The white haired teen said.

"I am being serious Keiji-san." Rias said, a bit peeved. "As the one in charge of this town I need to make sure everything is alright. And that includes the safety of everyone here, especially you as the Fallen Angels might target you because of your actions."

"If you were really in charge of this town's protection, you wouldn't have allowed those crows to come here and kill Issei. Or allow maniacs like Freed to murder people." Hakai snapped with venom, causing Rias to flinch at the sound reason Hakai made.

"That may be true however I had my reasons. To instigate a fight against another faction without justified reason could lead to disaster and threaten the fragile peace between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. I cannot just go around blowing people up as I please." Rias explained. "Either way I discussed with Sona and we both agreed that there is a chance you may be targeted, so we'll each assign a member of our peerage to guard you and your sister."

Hakai snorted in annoyance. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want a bunch of devils following me around like some kind of stalkers. Neither Megumi or I want to be involved with you lot or anything related to the three factions." He said intently before picking up Megumi. He roughly pushed pass Akeno and Rias as he made his way towards the exit.

However Rias was determined to ensure their safety. "Please reconsider! What will you do if the Fallen Angels come after you?" She asked.

Hakai paused at that and for a moment Rias thought she had gotten through to him. Instead though the white haired young man merely replied, "If they come after me than the answer is obvious." Hakai then turned his head slowly until Rias and Akeno could see his eyes. Once again they had changed from yellow to the blood red that sent shivers through the devils' bodies. "I'll kill them." And with that he left, leaving behind two rather disturbed Devils behind.

A few minutes later he exited the school. Hakai had just walked past the school gate when a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around Hakai and Megumi saw it was Kiyome Abe, one of the few people that Hakai conversed with. She was a girl of average height and had a voluptuous body, including a large bust that almost matched Rias' and Akeno's. She had brown hair in multiple-drill like curls and blue eyes. She wore the school uniform but did not have the black shoulder cape like Rias and Sona did and her shirt sleeves were rolled up. Currently she had a smile on her face with her cheeks a bit pink, whatever that was about.

"Kiyome-san? What are you doing here? I thought you had tennis practice." Hakai said.

"I do but I just wanted to make sure that you two were okay. I heard that the Devils from the ORC club and Student Council have been bothering you lately." Kiyome said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"They are, but I made it clear I have no interest in joining them." Hakai said with a shrug. Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well that's good." Kiyome said, clearly pleased with his response. She didn't know what she would do if Hakai decided to become a Devil.

The three shared a comfortable silence before multiple female voices could be heard. The rest of the tennis club were clearly calling out to Kiyome to hurry on back. "Well I guess we better not keep you waiting. See you tomorrow Kiyome-san." Hakai said as he began to walk away.

"Bye Kiyome-neechan!" Megumi cried as she waved back at the brunette.

"Yeah see ya!" Kiyome shouted back before rejoining, though internally upset of not being able to spend more time with Hakai.

 **(Later On)**

Hakai was doing his evening walk around town. He'd always have a lot of energy in him so he liked to take walks at night in order to let it out before going to bed. Megumi was already fast asleep and Hakai made sure that she had several of her familiars guarding her as well as placing a barrier around their home so that only Hakai or Megumi could enter. It was also designed so if an intruder did get through, Hakai would be notified about it immediately. With that many defenses, Hakai had little worry of something bad happening.

He was just about to take a turn around the corner when he accidentally bumped into somebody. The other person staggered backwards a bit while Hakai remained where he stood.

"Oops sorry about that-Hyoudou?" Hakai apologized before recognizing who it was he bumped into. It was Issei Hyoudou who appeared to have been in a hurry. Behind him were Koneko and Kiba. Both of them were surprised to see him and instantly became wary.

"Keiji-sempai!" Issei exclaimed once he recognized the third year.

However Hakai quickly began walking away. "Well see you guys later." Hakai said. He had no desire whatsoever to get involve with them or whatever they were doing.

Unfortunately Issei shouted. "Wait, Keiji-sempai! You have to help us!" He pleaded desperately.

Hakai paused, wondering what it could be that would make Issei act like that. "Help you with what? What's more why should I help in your Devil affairs at all?"

"Issei-kun…" Kiba began, trying to dissuade the Pawn but to no avail.

"Do you remember the nun from the house? Her names Asia Argento and she's in danger! The Fallen Angels are planning to take her Sacred Gear or something! Please help us!" Issei begged as he got to his knees and his head touched the ground.

Hakai raised an eyebrow, indeed recalling a blonde foreigner from the house where he saw Issei being attacked by that stray exorcist. "Even if I wanted too, what could I possibly do? In fact why would you want my help in the first place?"

"I know that you're stronger than me! Probably even stronger than Buchou! And Asia, she is just an innocent person she didn't ask for any of this!" Issei cried. "Please help me save her, she's my friend!"

Hakai was silent for a moment, thinking of what choice to make. In truth, this had nothing to do with him. This was nothing more than another conflict between the Three Factions, which he had no desire to become a part of. But if he didn't help, there was the possibility of an innocent person being killed. His mother's words suddenly came back to him.

' _To have power means to protect those who don't. Those who can't protect the defenseless and innocent do not deserve to have power.'_

Letting out a sigh Hakai made his decision. "Fine, I'll help." He replied. Issei had a relieved look on his face, while Koneko and Kiba had surprised ones on theirs, as Hakai quickly added, "But do not think that I am a part of your group. Leaving an innocent person to die just leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I understand! Thank you so much sempai!" Issei cried as he bowed his head again. Once that was done the now group of four headed off to rescue the nun.

Sometime later the group had just about reach the old abandon church. Already Hakai could sense multiple energy sources at the church. The majority appeared to be underground, directly beneath the church. One was inside the church while three more were-

"Stop!" Hakai cried as he grabbed Issei, who was in front of him, by the collar, a pulled him back. Just in time, as three spears of light struck the ground directly in front of Issei's feet.

"Hoh, nice reflexes for a human." A male voice suddenly said.

Hakai and the three Devils looked up to see three Fallen Angels float above them, one male and two females. The male was an elderly man wearing a blue trench coat and grey fedora. One female was a tall buxom woman with long blue hair and wearing a revealing red coat. The second female was what could best be described as a young blonde where a Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Hi there Devils and Human!" The blonde shouted happily as she waved at the group of four, showing fanged teeth. "My name is Mittlet, and this is Dohnaseek and Kalawarner!" The now identified Mittlet said in an upbeat and cheerful attitude while pointing to the male and female Fallen Angels. All three of them soon formed spears of light in different colors.

"We don't have time for this." Hakai said as he stepped forward. His fingers were clenching and unclenching. "Leave and no harm will come to you." He added.

Silence reigned in as both sides stared at Hakai, who had a neutral look on his face. However it was soon broken when the Fallen Angels began to laugh in hysteria, clearly finding his words amusing in some way. The Devils however, just remained silent as they stared at Hakai's still form. They were all familiar with how strong Hakai was, and knew that he could possibly beat these three.

Dohnaseek was the first to calm down. "Ha! You're a funny human. But I like the look in your eyes, it is one of a fighter. As such you'll have the pleasure of being taken down by me!" He cried, voice filled with arrogance as he performed a dive. He headed straight towards Hakai, spear at the ready to impale the black haired teen.

 **SWOOSH!**

"Eh…?" Was all Dohnaseek could say after what happened next. In just the blink of an eye, Hakai zoomed past him and with just his hand raised, tore through the Fallen Angel's abdomen. The light gone from his eyes, the now deceased person crashed onto the ground, right before the Devils' feet.

Both the Fallen Angels and Devils tried to grasp on what just happened. One moment Dohnaseek was charging towards Hakai with the intent to kill. And the next Hakai tore through the man's body with no effort at all. It happened so fast that they were still trying to register it.

"This is your last warning." Hakai said slowly, not even looking at Mittlet and Kalawarner. "Leave now while you still can."

The two looked at him for a moment. Then they stared at one another, before shifting towards their comrade's corpse and back at each other again. In a few seconds the Fallen Angels hastily flew away into the sky, not even uttering a single word though fear was obviously on their faces. They kept on flying until the Devils could not even see them anymore.

Hakai glanced at the three Devils, who were still stunned of the brutality he displayed when he dispatched the male Fallen Angel. However he did not seem to be the least bit moved by the kill and just looked at them with a bored expression. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He asked as he continued towards the church. Issei, Koneko and Kiba eventually regained their senses and ran up to catch up with their sempai.

Upon reaching the church, Hakai wasted no time in breaking the lock on the door and then knocking it off its hinges before the group entered. Greeting them was none other than the crazed stray priest Freed Seltzen. "Welcome you shitty Devils and Shitty Devil Lover! I admit I am so touched by this reunion but at the same time I am very pissed off because-" Freed began before his eyes widened as Hakai appeared right before him.

"Shut up!" Hakai said as he slammed his fist right into the maniac's cheek. The blow sent Freed spinning backwards, flying through the air as he smashed into the stain glass window behind him. Again the Devils were left gaping as they watched the third year easily dispatched someone that they considered a threat.

Issei was the first to snap out of his stupor. Surprisingly he seemed angry. "What the hell Keiji-sempai! We should've made him tell us where Asia is!" Issei shouted.

Hakai merely replied by kicking down the altar, revealing a hidden door, to Issei's surprise. "I could sense multiple energy signatures beneath the church and I traced it behind this altar. That's why I punched that annoying maniac out of here. It's also how I saved you from being impaled by three spears." Hakai said to the pervert.

Koneko and Kiba seemed impressed by Hakai's skills of detecting energy as they and Issei followed Hakai down the hidden stairways. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the group of four arrived in what looked like a large dungeon with torches lighting up the room. And in the center was a large crucifix on top of a small pyramid-like stand. "Am I the only one that thinks that for a church to have something like this is…?" Hakai began.

"…Messed up?" Koneko finished for him.

"Exactly" Hakai replied.

"Asia!" Issei cried in horror, catching their attention.

Hanging to the crucifix was the lifeless looking body of Asia Argento. Her hands, legs and the rest of her were wrapped in chains while her head was hanging like a puppet cut from its strings. Surrounding her was a small army of stray exorcists, all of them wielding light swords. Following that was the cocky laughter of Raynare, who descended from the ceiling.

"You're too late Devils." Raynare said arrogantly. Lifting her hands, revealing a pair of green glowing rings on each of her middle fingers. Twilight Healing, Asia's Sacred Gear, from what Hakai assumed. However his attention was more on the lifeless blonde hanging in front of him. A feeling of rage and sorrow began to build up inside of him as Raynare continued.

"I am now the wielder of Twilight Healing." She declared as she raised her hands. "With this I will become the ultimate Fallen Angel! Ah Azazel-sama will be so pleased with me~" She cooed the last part with delight.

"You bitch! You don't deserve that Sacred Gear!" Issei cried, his Sacred Gear, Twice Critical already appearing. Tears could be seen coming from his eyes as he glared at his ex-girlfriend. "It belongs to Asia!"

"She was undeserving of it. In fact I did her a favor by taking it from her and ending her life." Raynare said as if justifying her actions.

"Damn you…" Issei cursed. Suddenly Hakai placed a hand on Issei's shoulder as he walked by him. "Keiji-sempai?"

"Issei, you go and get that Sacred Gear back from that bitch." Hakai said as he walked towards the army of stray exorcists. "Kiba and Koneko, go with them. I will deal with these cannon fodder."

The three Devils looked at him, surprise by his claim of dealing with so many enemies by himself. Raynare however just found it amusing as she laughed arrogantly. "Ha! You, deal with all of them by yourself human? I would laugh if I didn't recall how you humiliated me last time. All of you, slaughter them!" She instructed her army.

"Yes Raynare-sama!" The stray exorcists shouted as one, before charging towards the group. The Devils readied themselves for a fight while Hakai merely stood there, eyes closed.

Just as the exorcists were about to reach him, Hakai's eyes opened, now red. A burst of invisible energy shot out of him and engulfed the room. Everyone felt shivers crawling up their entire bodies as the wave of energy went past them. Then one by one, the stray exorcists dropped down to the ground like lifeless dolls, losing conscious immediately. The only ones who were still standing were Hakai, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Raynare, the last four unaffected as Hakai was not aiming for them.

"Holy shit…" Issei mumbled.

"I-incredible" Kiba muttered.

"…Very strong." Koneko said in her monotone voice, but still held surprise in them. Her Nekoshou abilities allowed her to feel how much energy Hakai released far better than the others could. It appeared that Hakai was constantly surprising them tonight.

Raynare was flabbergasted. Her entire army of Stray Exorcists, defeated in an instant. Sure she and her comrades just hastily assembled them to act as fodder, but she never expected for something this to happen. She had no idea if they were either dead, unconscious or both but she knew that right now it was just herself but she wouldn't let it end here, she wouldn't! She was a Fallen Angel elite! She would not let all her planning go to waste by a few low class Devil scums and a mere human!

"Damn you!" She cried as she hastily formed a red spear of light and flew it at Hakai before flying out another exit within the chamber. She did not even notice Hakai merely swatting the spear to the side with just his hand.

"She's getting away!" Issei yelled.

"No she's not." Hakai said. "I can sense someone familiar placing a barrier around the church. She won't be able to escape while it is up. Hurry and stop her. I will get Asia down." Hakai ordered.

"Right, come on you guys!" Issei said to Kiba and Koneko and the three quickly went back up the stairs.

Hakai refocused his attention on the lifeless body hanging on the crucifix. Not even giving the down exorcists a glance he proceeded towards the stand. Once he reached it he began to snap apart the chains holding Asia. After they were removed Hakai gently cradled her form in his arms, a sorrowful look on his face as he stared at her face. For the first time Hakai noticed a small smile on Asia's face. He was confused at first before he realized that, despite the fact she was going to die, Asia must have known that Issei would come to save her because they were friends. Hakai couldn't help but smile a little bit at that before a loud voice shouted up above.

 **[Explosion!]**

 **(The Church)**

"This is for Asia you bitch!" Issei cried as he slammed his now newly formed Sacred Gear into Raynare's face. The impact was so great that it sent the Fallen Angel flying, crashing through the Church's walls before hitting the barrier outside. Her body than landed harshly on the ground right in front of Rias and Akeno's feet.

"Ara, it looks like our kouhai has matured." Akeno commented as she looked at the unconscious form of Raynare.

"Indeed" Rias replied before deactivating the barrier. "Akeno, would you be so kind to bring her inside?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Ufufufu, of course Buchou." Akeno said as she dragged Raynare back inside the Church. Waiting for the two Devils were Koneko, Kiba and Issei. But what caught Rias' attention was the red gauntlet on her Pawn's left arm, which now covered his entire hand, fingers and reached his elbow. She recognized it immediately. "Boosted Gear…" She muttered as she stared at the Sacred Gear.

"Buchou…" Issei's voice snapped Rias from her stupor. She looked at her Pawn couldn't help but feel sadden at the grieving look on his face. It was clear that they were too slow to save the nun.

"Issei, I am so sorry." Rias cooed as she tried to comfort the brunette. "Where is she right now?"

"Asia is right here." Another voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to see Hakai walking out of the hidden doorway. In his arm was Asia, who had an exorcist coat wrapped around her naked body. She had a peaceful look on her face, was what Issei noticed through teary eyes as Hakai walked up to him. Without a word Hakai passed the body to Issei, the latter holding onto it with great care, like it was a fragile object. Issei gave his sempai and nod of gratitude.

Once making sure Issei had her, Hakai proceeded to walk towards the exit, none of the Devils making any attempts of stopping him. However as he passed by Rias, his eyes locked onto hers as if passing a silent message through them. As if understanding the message, Rias ordered Akeno to awaken Raynare while pulling out a red chess piece, a bishop to be precise, from her person. Meanwhile Hakai continued towards the exit.

Once he was outside the church Hakai continued on his trek home. He just hoped Megumi hadn't woken up while he was gone, Hakai hated worrying his little sister. But as he walked, he stopped midway. "Shouldn't you be saving that subordinate of yours, Azazel?" Hakai asked, turning his head to the left.

Leaning against a tree was a male, who appeared to be in his twenties. He had short black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. The man was wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and matching black pants and brown shoes. He had a relaxed look on his face as he stared at Hakai with violet eyes.

"I will, though I'll have her return the Sacred Gear so no need to worry." The identified Azazel said as he began making his way towards the Church. "However I am surprise you knew who I was. Have we met before?" He asked.

"No" Hakai replied. "But I have been told of what you looked like and your interest in Sacred Gears. So if you decide to go after my sister…" Here Hakai's eyes turned blood red.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there" Azazel said as he raised his hands. "I wasn't planning on it. Besides she's too young for me." He explained jokingly. "Though I am curious. You're last name is Keiji correct? I recall a famous exorcist from a few years back with the same last name. Are you perhaps related too her?"

"Who knows?" Hakai replied with a shrug before continuing his walk home. Azazel just watched him for a few seconds before heading towards the Church to save his foolish subordinate from death.

 **Well there is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy it and review. Hakai's abilities/personalities are kind of a combination of Asura's Wrath, Darksiders, Onepunch Man, and One Piece. I am kind of putting this arc in one chapter and will be doing the same with the Riser arc. My reason is because the Excalibur arc is where things begin to get interesting. Pairings are undecided at the moment and concerning Kiyome will be making minor appearances. And as I said before please leave a review!**

 **Wacko12**

 **P.S I will probably be working on the next chapter for "Beginning of END" first so the next chapter for this story might be a while.**


	2. Prologue 2: A Match Against a Pheonix

**So I like to thank everyone for their nice reviews. This chapter will contain the whole of the Riser Arc as well as the Familiar Forest scene. This chapter will also be introducing Megumi's magic and a weapon of Hakai's. I will also be slowly revealing Hakai's past too in each chapter. So without further ado let us begin with the story. Please be sure to review! Also just to let you know, I switched Hakai's hair color from white to black. Don't worry he will have white hair and you'll see how.**

 **(With Hakai)**

Hakai let out a sigh as he ate his lunch. He was sitting on the roof, out of sight of the other students, especially the members of the Occult Research Club and Student Council.

The whole fiasco with the Fallen Angels was about a week ago, where the aftermath was Raynare was saved by Azazel, who, for whatever reason, decided to use a flashbang to blind Rias and her peerage and took his subordinate in the confusion, followed by Rias reincarnating Asia as her second Bishop. Ever since then, the Devils, especially Gremory, had become more forward in trying to get Hakai into one of their peerages. They would try multiple tactics, from calmly explaining about the benefits of being a Devil in a discreet manner, to trying to bribe Hakai with longer life, enhanced physical condition and powers, riches, land, a harem to straight up seductive tactics. The last part usual came from Rias and Akeno, which would end with Hakai knocking them out and leaving them in the middle of the floor without a care in the world. They never tried to approach Megumi since it was clear Hakai would not forgive the Devils for trying to reincarnate her. Speaking of which…

"Waaahh!" A male voice caught Hakai's attention. Walking towards the edge of the roof, Hakai looked down and saw an interesting sight. On the school ground below was Yuuto Kiba, with a disheveled appearance including messy blonde hair, ripped clothing, kiss marks on his face, and a look of terror in his eyes. As he ran a horde of girls were right behind him, hearts in their eyes, filled with lust as they chased the blonde. Around them the other boys, watched the scene were either laughing at the pretty boy's predicament while a few, mainly the Perverted Trio, including Issei, watched the scene with great jealously and were even cursing Kiba out loud.

Hakai couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Kiba continue to run, clearly putting his Knight trait to full use. Ever since the Devils had approached Hakai, Megumi had begun a campaign of pranks towards both the Student Council and Occult Research Club. They were mostly harmless but that varied between people. The Student Council members, even Tsubaki and Sona, were subjugated to basic pranks like farting bags, water balloons dropping on their head at random times (Hakai told Megumi not to use Holy Water) to be struck in the face by pies that would appear out of nowhere.

It was different for Rias' peerage. For Kiba, she would do pranks that would end up with the blonde being hounded by numerous girls, usually to protect his virginity. Megumi did a prank to Koneko once involving catnip and a rubber chicken, but that ended pretty badly. So she switched so that any food Koneko ate tasted like vegetables, much to the Rook's displeasure. For Issei the pranks were pretty obvious, where it involved him ending up situations that would wind up with him being beaten up by girls, sometimes with his two buddies. Hakai laughed when Megumi managed to trick Issei into going into the girl's bathroom by switching the bathroom signs.

Out of all of them Megumi's pranks towards Rias and Akeno were the harshest. The first prank was when Akeno had used the Gremory seal to infiltrate the Keiji's household and Hakai woke up to see her in his bed with him, naked, while Rias was busy waiting outside for them, in hopes the three of them could walk to school together. The end result was Hakai not only roughly kicking Akeno out of his house right into a surprise Rias, but Megumi somehow knocking them out and then tied them to the Academy's flagpole, still naked, much to the joy of the male students. To add further injury, Megumi placed a spell on them so that no clothes would be able to fit them until the end of school that day, forcing Akeno and Rias to hide in the ORC clubroom all the time. After that Megumi made sure they never tried something like that on her brother again (first by calling their uncle to issue a barrier around their house so no Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel or any other transportation seal could enter their home without approval) Most of the pranks towards the two "Great Ladies" involved randomly causing their clothes to become wet and see through while in public, changing their grades, posting embarrassing photos of them on e-bay, and negating their demonic powers whenever they tried to use their magic in school. The last part earned them detention a couple of times.

The most interesting one was when Megumi convinced the student body that there was an auction for the Occult Research Club's property in the old school building (surprisingly both boys and girls showed up for that day). In just a few hours nearly all the stuff had been sold with Megumi making quite a bit of money. The ORC members had to scramble all over the town to get their belongings back and erase peoples' memories of the event.

' _Megumi-chan did inherit Mom's prankster side more than I did.'_ Hakai mused.

The only person that did not get pranked was Asia since she was too innocent to understand what was going on. And eventually Hakai, taking pity on the Devils, managed to convince Megumi to cease the pranking. She didn't seem very happy about it but relented nonetheless, much to the members of the Occult Research Club's relief. Though she would now and then prank Kiba for some reason, no doubt still remembering that rather awkward moment when the blonde approached the middle school student.

Hakai was now contemplating on what to do now. He had no desire on getting involved of the dealings of the Devils or the Three Factions completely. While he had nothing personal against any of the ones here, Hakai's past meetings with Devils did not leave a positive impact on him. They were partially to blame for many Stray Devils that could be found across the world however Hakai had to pity some of them since many probably ran away from their masters because said Devils were cruel to their servants. However the Fallen Angels and Angels were not entirely clean however he knew that there were some good amongst them. So Hakai's view towards the entire Three Faction was neutral at best.

The school bell ringing snapped Hakai from his thoughts. With a sigh the young man got up and headed back to class, probably having to deal with another several hours of ignoring the Devils trying to convince him to join their peerage. At least most of his classes were with Tsubaki and Sona. Those two were not as annoying as Rias and Akeno.

Fortunately the rest of school went by quickly and soon Hakai could be seen walking on the campus with Megumi by his side, her little hands intertwined with his larger ones. The two were a perfect image of close-knit siblings as they made their way towards the tennis field. Today Megumi was going to spend time with Kiyome and her animals while the blonde girl would also teach Megumi on bettering her Beast Tamer skills.

However, just as they were halfway there, the siblings stopped walking. In front of them were a group of three attractive girls stood before them and were dressed in clothing that would be considered odd. One was a well-endowed girl of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair, two buns on her head and blue-green eyes. She wore a revealing navy blue Chinese outfit, a qipao to be exact, with gold accents, a white sash tied around the stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes.

Beside her was a tall girl with long black hair tied in five thin long ponytails and she had brown eyes. She wore a white outfit that looked like a Chinese cheongsam that was slightly open and gave a view of her breast and cleavage along with red shorts, armored knee-high boots, and matching gauntlets. Strapped to her back was a giant Zweihander. And the last girl was wearing a kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite sides.

Hakai immediately noticed that the three girls were giving off a demonic aura. In other words they were Devils and it was clear that they wanted something with him and his sister.

"Can I help you three?" Hakai asked politely while Megumi gripped his pants.

The Chinese girl stepped forward. "We're here for that girl." She said in a commanding and arrogant tone.

That immediately made Hakai tense, his eyes narrowing as he readied himself for a fight. He gently pushed Megumi behind him. "Why do you want my sister?" Hakai asked.

"That is none of your concern human. Now hand her over." The same girl ordered as she stepped forward. Behind her, the other two girls readied themselves.

Hakai's eyes narrowed. "No" He said darkly while the chained bracelet on his right wrist began to glow.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Bring them back right now!" Rias Gremory ordered an older blonde man.

There was going to be trouble. Rias just knew deep down there was going to be _big_ trouble. And it was all thanks to her arrogant fiancé, Riser Phenex. Said person was sitting in a sofa across from her and her peerage, his all-female peerage surrounding him, minus the three he just sent. Rias was sitting at her desk while the rest of the club stood with her.

Just a few moments ago Riser and his peerage had arrived, unannounced and unscheduled within her clubroom. After a brief shuffle with Issei, Riser and the girls, things more or less settled down however the tension was still thick enough for a knife to cut through. Rias had refused to allow Riser any service or any form of politeness, her reason being he came to her territory without permission and until Grayfia Lucifuge, the Queen of her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, arrived he would have to remain put. Despite being an arrogant playboy, Riser knew that Rias could kick him out and so, still having an cocky attitude, conceded and sat down on one of the chairs…which then promptly released a fart noise as well as send Riser flying into the air and hitting his head on the ceiling hard before crashing down on the floor.

Silence reigned at that time before Rias and her peerage burst out in laughter while Riser's peerage ran to help their King. Rias knew that Megumi was the one who rigged the chair (Maou knows how) and it was clearly meant for one of them. But right now the redhead couldn't be anymore grateful for the young girl's action. It sure brightened up Rias' day right now.

Unfortunately the amusement came to an end as a furious Riser recovered. The enraged third son of the Phenex Clan demanded to know who did that and unfortunately he found out upon examining the magical whoopee cushion that was under the chair's cushion. Whatever magical residue was left Riser managed to locate the source and before Rias could react, sent three of his servants to find and bring the person back.

"I will not. The person who did this must be taught a lesson for shaming me." Riser replied in a cool tone. "Maybe if you had been more careful of ensuring no intruders got into this room, I wouldn't have to do this. Perhaps your skills of watching over this city are not up to stuff." He said in a rude fashion.

That caused Rias' servants to glare at the man while Rias' eyes had turned red slightly, her demonic power slowly building up. But before anyone could do anything, a Gremory seal formed on the floor in between the two groups. Seconds later it flashed and disappeared and in its place was a beautiful silver haired woman in her early twenties wearing a French maid outfit. She had a stoic expression on her face and showed no reaction to the tense situation she entered upon. The other Devils immediately settled down upon being in the presence of the wife of Lucifer and the Strongest Queen.

Turning her head towards Rias, Grayfia bowed. "Oujo-sama, my apologies for being late, some matters came up." The maid said politely.

Rias smiled, relieved of seeing the maid. "No you're just in time Grayfia-san. I was about to order Riser to recall his servants that he sent out in _my_ territory without _my_ permission." She said while glaring at her fiancé.

Before Grayfia could inquire what Rias meant an enormous pressure suddenly engulfed the whole room and everyone in it. Shivers went up their spines while the weaker ones were forced to their knees. The stronger ones, being Rias, Akeno, Riser, his Queen Yubellena and his sister, Ravel, managed to stay standing but were showing physical signs of having trouble breathing. The only one who was not as affected as the others was Grayfia, though her skin had gone a bit pale and a few beads of sweat could be seen on her face.

Eventually the door opened and walking in was none other than Hakai, but he was not alone. Resting on his shoulders and supported by his right hand were the beaten up forms of Riser's servants. His clothing and face were covered in splotches of blood but everyone had a feeling that it wasn't his.

No one said a thing as Hakai slowly walked into the room, his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair. Each step he took felt like a tremor to the others, like a giant beast was approaching them preparing to swallow them whole. Slowly he turned his eyes towards Riser, who flinched slightly at the intimidating glare Hakai sent him. "Yo, do these bitches belong to you?" Hakai asked as he dumped the three girls onto the floor.

By then the pressure had disappeared and the others could breathe again. Some of Riser's other servants ran towards their down comrades. They then confirmed that the girls were alive but unconscious. Hakai paid them no heed, not even Grayfia who looked at him suspiciously. His eyes remained on Riser. "So, you're going to tell me why you wanted my sister?" Hakai asked in a dark voice.

However Riser just glared at the white haired boy. "You! Who do you think you are?! Harming my adorable servants, don't you know who I am?" He demanded, engulfing his fists in flames, ignoring Hakai's question.

Hakai did not seem fazed by the flames and instead just raised his right arm as the chained bracelet began to glow briefly. When it died down, a sword was now in Hakai's hand. It was a silver-colored broadsword with the blade resembling that of a Khanda's blade and was around the same length as Hakai. It possessed an oval-shaped golden guard, a triangular rain-guard, and had a two-handed handle wrapped in brown bandages with a grey ring pommel at the bottom of the handle. The Devils all felt an intimidating aura emitting from the blade that gave them chills. However it was Grayfia that noticed, for a brief second, writing etched onto the blade.

Before any of the Devils could react, Hakai swung the blade down and delivered a strong slash across Riser's chest. The third son of the Phenex family only realized he had been struck a few seconds after blood flew everywhere. The room was soon filled with his screams of pain as Riser clutched the large wound with both his hands. But his shock only increase when he realized that his family's regenerative abilities was not kicking in. "W-what…?" He gasped as he stared at wound even more. Eventually the loss of so much blood caused him to lose conscious as he collapsed on the floor.

While all the other Devils were staring at looks of shock, confusion or horror, Hakai had one of indifference but if you looked carefully enough, you could see cold rage within as he silently returned the sword back into the bracelet. He turned to face the others with his steely gaze intact. "I don't give damn who or what you are. Anyone who tries to harm my sister will be given no mercy from me." He said before quietly leaving the room. Hakai did not even pay attention to Riser's servants as they ran towards their King's aid, the suspicious and alarmed look Grayfia had as her eyes followed Hakai, nor the one of realization and hope in Rias' eyes.

 **(Sometime Later, Underworld)**

"So, how is Riser Phenex?" Sirzechs Lucifer, ruler of the Underworld and older brother of Rias Gremory, asked his Bishop, MacGregor Mathers. They were currently in Phenex Mansion, more specifically the family head's office. With them were Grayfia and another man. This man was none other than Lord Phenex, head of the Phenex Clan and Riser's father. Said person was sitting at his desk and had a worried look on his face and was clearly deep in thought over the issue of his son.

Right after Hakai had left, Grayfia managed to snap out of her stupor and ordered Riser's servant to take him back to the Underworld. She then told Rias that Sirzechs would contact the Gremory heiress once the situation was fully assessed. Speaking of which, said Maou was quite shock to see the large wound across Riser's chest, more so that the Phenex's famous regenerative abilities were not healing it. It was even more shocking that after three uses of Phoenix Tears did not help either. With the Phenex family in hysteria, Sirzechs summoned MacGregor to take a look at the young Phenex and see what was wrong and hopefully solve the problem.

"Well the good news is that I detect no holy energy within Riser-sama so he is not poisoned." MacGregors reported.

"And the bad news?" Sirzechs asked.

"The bad news is that no matter what I do, the wound will not heal." MacGregors said. "I have tried every healing spell I know as well as Curse Removal spells too but nothing seems to work. Fortunately, with the help of Ajuka-sama, I was able to create a special type of bandage to wrap around the wound. It will immediately absorb any blood that leaks out and redistribute it back inside Riser-sama's body, so at least he will not faint from blood loss. They have to be changed every 24 hours and also he should not make any strenuous movements that might worsen the wound." The Bishop said to the last part to Lord Phenex.

Riser's father nodded in gratitude before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "MacGregor-san, were you able to discover the cause of this wound and why it will not heal?" The man asked.

MacGregor scratched his chin. "Well nothing solid but from what Grayfia-san reported, the wound was caused by a sword wielded by this Keiji Hakai person. So my theory is that the sword contains some kind of property that negates any healing abilities on the damage it causes."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Could there be such a weapon?" He asked.

"It's not impossible. There are many weapons out there in the world with all sorts of abilities, so there could be a weapon that can possess a curse that causes irreversible damage." MacGregor mused.

"The question though is how do we break this curse?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Well logically to break a curse one would have to destroy the thing that caused the curse or the caster breaks it themselves." MacGregor replied. "So obviously we would have to destroy the sword or somehow convince Keiji Hakai to end the curse. But I find it doubtful that we can convince him, since Riser-sama did order some of his servants to kidnap his younger sister."

Lord Phenex flinched at that but knew that the Bishop had a point. His son had become arrogant over the years due to their family's abilities. Riser was always use to getting what he wanted and always demanded respect and would do things by force if he had too, never considering the consequences of his action. Lord Phenex supposed this could be considered karma and while he was angry that one of his children was hurt, he could not fault Hakai for his actions.

Meanwhile Sirzechs looked at his wife/Queen. "What do we know of Keiji Hakai?" He asked.

"From the information sent to us by Rias-oujo-sama, Keiji-san's parents died when he and his sister were young and they were taken under the care of their uncle. Furthermore the siblings only share the same mother but have different fathers. Rias-sama also said that she sensed what she believes to be two Sacred Gears within Keiji Megumi, Keiji Hakai's younger sister." Grayfia explained.

The other three Devils seemed a bit surprised by that. Having two Sacred Gears was a rare thing to happen. "I assume that Rias approached the two?" Sirzechs asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes both she and Sona-sama spoke with the siblings and even offered them a place in their peerage. However they were both rejected rather 'roughly'". Grayfia replied. "She also said that Keiji-san shows experience in combat as he managed to kill a Fallen Angel swiftly and take down a small army of stray exorcists with just a glance and killing intent."

"That really is impressive." MacGregor commented, a surprise look on his face, shared by the other two male Devils. "He can't be human, perhaps a Fallen Angel or Angel?"

"He definitely can't be a Devil, or we would have known." Sirzechs said.

"I do not think he is either." Grayfia said. "When I saw him, I sensed a godly aura from him but was also human too."

"So in other words, he's a demigod." Sirzechs concluded with a frown. "That makes things difficult. It's possible that he may be affiliated with whatever pantheon his godly parent comes from. Any actions considered hostile towards him might be seen as an act of war towards said faction."

"That's if he is affiliated with a faction. He might just be on his own." MacGregor commented.

"True…" Sirzechs mused before looking at Lord Phenex. "Anyway I was thinking of having Rias and Riser do a Rating Game but with Riser in his current condition, we might have to postpone it for a while." Sirzechs said.

"Doubtful, knowing my son his pride he won't allow this and will want to have the match right away." Lord Phenex said with a sigh. He then got up from his desk. "Anyway I should join my family and see how Riser is doing and if he is up for the Rating Game. I will be sure to inform you right away Lucifer-sama."

"Of course. MacGregor if you could escort Lord Phenex to his son and also show him the bandages you mentioned." Sirzechs ordered his bishop, who bowed in return.

Once the two were gone, only Sirzechs and his wife were left in the room. Grayfia noted that her husband had a thinking look on his face and she had a feeling she knew what was on his mind. Nevertheless she asked, "What are you thinking about Sirzechs-sama?"

Sirzechs was silent for a moment before his lips formed a small smile. "I think I found the solution to freeing Rias-chan from her predicament."

 **(Next Day, Keiji's residence)**

As Hakai stared at the two people in front of him, outside his house, two words left his mouth. "Go away." He said before shutting the door.

"W-wait a second, please Keiji-san!" Sirzechs said as he stopped the door with his hand, wincing a bit as it was slightly crushed. Grayfia merely sighed as she and her husband stood outside on Hakai's front porch. While the two had meant to teleport inside the Keiji household, somehow they ended up outside the front gate instead. It was only fortunate that no humans were around to see them as the two Devils quickly made their way to the front door, hence the current situation.

"Look if you're here to ask me to remove that wound on that bastard's body then you got another thing coming." Hakai said coldly as he directed a steely gaze towards them. For some reason that gaze made the two Satan-class Devils shiver but they managed to hide it.

"I assure you Keiji-san I am not here about that however it does relate to what I am about to propose." Sirzechs said in a calm and friendly voice.

Hakai raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Crimson Satan before sighing. "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Perhaps we can discuss it in-" Sirzechs began but Hakai cut him off.

"No, we discuss it right here or you can go home. I am not allowing a Devil inside my house while my sister is home. The last time that happen our parents was tortured and killed." Hakai said firmly. And while it was true he did not want them come inside, it was also because Hakai feared that they might discover that Megumi's incredible magic aura. As the descendant of the first magician, Megumi was born with an immense amount of magical power. Though she could master any magic, Megumi primarily focused on Space Magic and Time Magic. Those two were incredibly powerful and rare types of magic and only a select few have been noted to utilize them. If any faction found out about Megumi, they might come after her.

Sirzechs and Grayfia both blinked in surprise and horror, wondering when that had happened. Surely they would have known if something like that happened. The only reasons why they had not known was either the Devil who had done it did a damn good job that they covered up their actions or someone else did it. Either way Sirzechs made a mental note to look into that later. "V-very well Keiji-san. My request is that you help my sister's peerage in their Rating Game against Riser Phenex's peerage. The match is taken place in ten days, enough time for both peerages to prepare. However I am well aware that Rias' peerage, who have never been in a Rating Game, are at a serious disadvantage in terms of experience and numbers, thus my reason for asking you to help. From what my sister reported, you are far stronger than you appear and seem to have experience in actual combat." Sirzechs paused before continuing. "Naturally of course you shall be rewarded for your efforts in whatever you may want, with the charges of your assault on Riser being dropped, though the Phenex Clan might approach you to remove the cursed wound you left on him."

Hakai was silent for a moment, weighing the pros and the cons of accepting this deal while the Devils watched silently. Finally the young man spoke. "Fine I will help" Sirzechs smiled, pleased with his decision. "However these are my conditions…"

 **(Ten Days Later, Old School Building)**

"And thus I have been asked not only to train you lot but also fight alongside you guys in this Rating Game." Hakai explained as he stared at the young Devils. He was wearing a plain sleeveless gray sweatshirt over a sleeveless black muscle shirt, along with black jeans and brown trench boots. Hiding behind his legs was Megumi, wearing a green coat over a yellow sundress and blue shorts with pink and white shoes. She was glaring suspiciously at the Occult Research Club members, who were wearing their school uniforms minus Asia who wore her nun attire. "Any questions?" Hakai asked.

It was Rias responded. "No, however I would like to thank you for aiding us Keiji-san. I feel like our chances of winning have gone up." She said with a grateful smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea Gremory. I am just doing this for my own reasons." Hakai replied while folding his arms.

A knock at the door got their attention. It opened to reveal Sona coming in, followed by the rest of the Student Council as well as Kiyome Abe. Issei and Asia looked confused at seeing the latter until Hakai explained, "She's here to babysit Megumi while I am with you guys." He said, earning nods of understanding from the two Devils.

Meanwhile Sona went to speak with Rias. "Sorry to intrude Rias but I just wanted to wish you luck. Also the Student Council and I will be assisting with the broadcast since it appears that it won't be just the Gremory and Phenex Family watching." Sona said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Sona let out a sigh. "Apparently word of Riser's unhealable wound spread across the Underworld quite quickly and many wanted to know who was able to do that to an immortal Phenex. It looks like when Riser found out about Keiji-san participating in the Rating Games, he made the match a public event, most likely to humiliate Keiji-san to all over the Underworld and demonstrate his powers to everyone. Combined with their curiosity of seeing what Keiji-san could do, nearly the entire Underworld is watching." She explained while Rias made an annoyed face.

She wasn't the only one. Hakai frowned at that bit of news. He honestly hadn't expected this match to be aired publicly and in fact found it as an annoyance since someone might realize who he is. But in the end he would have to deal with it, though he made a mental note to punch Sirzechs in the face the next time he sees him. How the hell is he the leader of the Underworld if he can't even control one arrogant idiot?

As Grayfia appeared from a magic seal, Hakai blocked out whatever she was saying while speaking to Kiyome. "Be sure not to get to close to any of the Devils. While I doubt they will try anything, it's better to be safe than sorry." Hakai said to the busty blonde.

Kiyome nodded seriously. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to Megumi-chan. You just make sure not to get hurt. From what I hear, these Rating Matches can get rather violent and this Riser sounds like someone who won't care who he has to hurt." She said with a hint of worry on her face.

Hakai just grunted before shifting his attention towards Megumi. The young girl also looked worried, but her older brother just rubbed her head affectionately. "Be sure to root for me." The black haired teen said softly.

Megumi fixed her own black hair and smiled back at her brother, fear no longer showing but confidence that Hakai would win. "You bet Onii-chan! Kick some butt!" She shouted as Hakai joined Rias and her peerage on a giant magic symbol.

Seconds later Hakai found himself back in the clubroom, but he soon realized they were in another dimension after seeing the sky through a nearby window. He also saw that they were now standing in a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy, with a fake sky above them. _'Damn, I knew Devils like to go all out but this seems a little bit too much.'_ Hakai thought.

He blocked Rias who was discussing strategy with her peerage. Hakai could sense several Devil auras moving and splitting into different groups. The closes group was near the gym, the area that separated Rias' territory and Riser's. There was a second group near there but moving in a different direction, most likely towards the old school building. The largest group was waiting at the sports field. And finally a single presence was at Riser's headquarter, most likely the Phenex himself was going to have his underlings do all the work.

"Keiji-san" Rias said, getting the black haired teen's attention.

"Hm?" Hakai replied as he looked at the redhead.

"I want you, Ise and Koneko-chan to take the gym. Once you eliminate any of Riser's servants there, Akeno will destroy the gym. Understand?" Rias explained.

"Yeah, whatever." Hakai said back as he prepared to head out. A few minutes later everyone minus Rias and Asia left the Old School Building and headed towards their respective destinations. Kiba wished the others good luck before splitting away from Hakai, Koneko and Issei. Said three walked in silence as they arrived at the gym.

"Yosh! Let's head inside!" Issei declared as he prepared to open the door, only to be stopped by Hakai. The third year promptly grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back. "Hey what the hell?" Issei asked.

"I'm sensing four presences in there." Hakai explained before getting into a stance, rearing his right fist back. "You guys had best get back."

Koneko and Issei watched in mix confusion and awe as energy began to radiate from his fist, getting brighter every second. Suddenly he thrust his arm forward, firing the energy ball. The moment the ball struck the gym building, it exploded, releasing a strong shockwave that nearly knocked Issei and Koneko off their feet and made Akeno, who was floating nearby, spiral out of control followed by dodging flying rubble. After the smoke cleared all that was left of the gym was nothing but rubble.

A brief moment of silence soon followed, but was broken by a voice speaking. _"Riser Phenex-sama's one Rook and three Pawns retired."_ Grayfia announced and even though her voice was neutral, you could hear the tiny bit of surprise in it.

She was not the only one shocked; Issei and Koneko both had looks of disbelief, with the latter showing a rare show of emotion. Along with them were Akeno, Rias, Asia, Kiba, Riser and his remaining servants followed by the spectators. All of them couldn't believe how the supposed human was able to release an attack of that magnitude. And Hakai didn't even look the least bit winded.

 **(Audience)**

The VIP room was filled with Devils showing looks of shock and awe at Hakai's display of power. Many were whispering with one another about him, some wondering if he was even human, how strong he was, while a few were curious if they could get Hakai to join their peerage. Sitting at the top of the room, sitting in fancy looking chairs, were the Maous.

"Well that was…unexpected." Falbium Asmodeus, a handsome and tall young man, completely bald head, dark skin, elf-like ears, and a goatee on his chin, commented in surprise. At first there was a tired look in his eyes but after seeing that spectacle he was wide awake.

"That was so cool~!" Serafall Leviathan, a beautiful woman with a child-like body, large breasts, long black hair tied in ponytails, and wearing a Magical Girl outfit, exclaimed. There were sparkles in her purple eyes as she watched the explosion.

"I sensed a great amount of godly energy from him when he released that attack. I guess your theory of him being a demigod was correct." Ajuka Beelzebub, a handsome young man with green hair, said to Sirzechs quietly.

The Crimson Satan nodded with a serious look on his face. "Yes but the question remains however, which deity is his parent? No doubt this little spectacular will attract many Devils, who will desire Keiji's powers. We can't be sure how his parent will react and what the faction he belongs too will do." Sirzechs said, earning serious nods of agreement from the other Maous.

"So there was nothing else you could learn?" Falbium asked.

"No, except something Grayfia told me." Sirzechs said in a quiet tone, loud enough for the other three to hear as he continued. "She said for a brief moment she saw writing on the blade as Keiji-san summoned it. From what she could deduce it was in Sanskrit, the sacred language of Hinduism."

That made the Mous' eyes widened in surprise. So Hakai was the child of a Hindu deity. But the question still remained which deity was it.

Meanwhile in another room, Megumi was giggling madly at her brother's work. The rest of the occupants in the room, consisting of Sona, her peerage and Kiyome were staring at the spectacle in amazement and disbelief.

"Ke-Keiji-san just took out an entire building along with four of Riser's servants in an instant." Tsubaki stuttered.

"What the hell is he?!" Saji, Sona's Pawn, shouted in shock.

"He's my oniichan!" Megumi answered with a cheer as she raised her arms.

"What she said." Kiyome added while giggling at the gawking faces of the Devils.

 **(Back with Hakai and the others)**

"Gremory, I just destroyed the gym and eliminated four of Riser's servants. We'll be heading to regroup with Kiba. Have Himejima cover us form the air as we go." Hakai said through the communication device he was given beforehand.

" _U-understood Keiji-san"_ Rias stuttered in response, most likely still in shock of what just happened. Suddenly Grayfia's voice spoke up again.

" _Riser Phenex-sama's Three Pawns retired."_ The maid said.

"Looks like Kiba's done on his side. Let's go meet up with him." Issei said, having finally snapping out of his stupor. Koneko nodded in agreement and the two walked over towards Hakai.

However just before they could move a step, Hakai was consumed in a large explosion of flames. The shockwave from the blast caused Issei and Koneko to lose their balance and fall on their backs. But they quickly recovered as they look at the spot where Hakai was standing. "Hakai-sempai!" Issei cried as he tried to spot the third-year student through the smoke. Akeno had also arrived and was looking down at the smoke in concern.

"Well that's one down." A female voice said, catching everyone's attention.

Looking up, the three servants of Rias saw a young busty woman with long waving purple hair that covered her right eye, showing only her matching purple eye. She was wearing a revealing outfit and held a wand in her left hand.

"You!" Issei shouted.

"…Riser's Queen." Koneko commented as she got into a stance.

Yubelluna, Riser's Queen, looked down at the Pawn and Rook. "Hm, ah I almost didn't see you two. I had thought you got caught in the blast along with that human. No matter I will-"

"Who did you say got caught in the blast?" A voice asked, interrupting her sentence.

Everyone turned their attention towards the smoke, which was now starting to fade. In the center was the silhouette of a person. Once the smoke was finally gone, Hakai could be seen standing amongst the rubble, with no injuries whatsoever.

"Sempai!" Issei exclaimed, relieved to see Hakai okay. Koneko also had a small smile on her face, showing she was happy as well.

"I-impossible! No one can survive a direct hit from one of my attacks." Yubelluna said in disbelief as she stared at the unharmed Hakai, who had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Then clearly you don't get out much, because I can give you a long list of people who could shrug off that attack with no problem." Hakai replied.

That seemed to have hit a nerve as Yubelluna prepared to fire another attack. But she was cut off as a lightning bolt shot at her, Riser's Queen just barely dodging. She recovered quickly before glaring at Akeno.

"Ara, ara I shall be your opponent Bomb Queen." Akeno said as electricity danced around her hand.

"Tch, I really hate that nickname. But I will admit I always wanted to fight you Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna replied as she summoned another ball of fire.

Akeno briefly looked at her comrades down below and said, "You three go and regroup with Yuuto-kun. Leave Riser's Queen to me."

"Are you sure Akeno-san?" Issei asked.

His answer came from Hakai as he walked up towards the pervert and Koneko. "I think Himejima can handle miss explosive. Besides taking out Phenex will end this match and then we can be done with this nonsense." Hakai said.

"...Keiji-sempai is right Ise-sempai. We can't waste any more time." Koneko added. Issei nodded in understanding but still seemed a bit upset over the matter. With that done the three headed into the woods towards the sports field, while the two Queens behind them duked it out.

As the trio was moving through the forest they were suddenly contacted by Rias. _"Everyone, there is a change of plans. I will be heading out to confront Riser."_

"Buchou won't that expose you to the enemy? If Riser defeats you, then it's all over." Issei questioned.

" _Riser is most likely trying to corner me. If I let that happen then he'll come after me and we'll both be exposed to attacks. That way at least we'll have a chance of winning. Plus with seven of his pieces already retired Riser might get a bit impatient and get sloppy, which is good for us and that wound you gave him Keiji-san should give me an advantage."_ Rias explained. _"I want you three to head towards his base and act as a diversion and eliminate his remaining pieces. Kiba should also come along and help too. I'm going to need all of you to show up in order for him to take the bait."_

"That's a pretty risky plan Gremory. While I can see the logic in it there is a fair chance it might fail." Hakai replied seriously.

" _I know Keiji-san, but right now it is the only plan we have right now. I will leave it up to you all."_ Rias said.

"Don't worry Buchou, we won't let you down!" Issei declared confidently.

Just than Kiba appeared a sword in his hand. He did not seem to be injured either as he approached his comrades. "Well it looks like everyone is here." He said.

"Yeah we were just waiting for your slow ass!" Issei said back, though in a joking manner.

"We should focus on regrouping with Gremory. But remain vigilant, the enemy still outnumbers us. By my count Riser still has two Bishops, two Knights, one Rook and two Pawns. With Himejima fighting the Queen we'll most likely have to take them on." Hakai said earning nods of agreement from the others.

However before they could move, a voice suddenly shouted. "Servants of Rias Gremory and human, we know you are there! Come out now and face me one-on-one if you have any honor as a servant of the Gremory Household!"

"Guess we been found out." Hakai commented as he and the others made their way out of the forest and onto the sports field. Waiting for them were the rest of Riser's peerage. At the front was the woman who called them out. She had short brown hair and wore armor that appeared to be made from both European and Japanese styles. In her hand was a sword while a dagger was strapped to her side. The others consisted of the two cat girls that appeared to be twins, and two of the three girls Hakai had brutally defeated ten days ago. Another girl had large breast, short brown hair with three red highlights across it and grey eyes. She wore a white mask that covered the right side of her face as well as slightly revealing clothing. Hakai assumed she was the second Rook judging by gloves and boots she wore, which would increase the effectiveness of her blows. The last girl was a young girl around Koneko's age. She had the same blonde hair as Riser and they were tied into twin tails and with large drill-like curls held by blue ribbons. She wore a pink dress too.

' _Why do I get the feeling she is related to Riser.'_ Hakai thought before shifting towards the other girls. He took note of how the other Knight and Bishop flinched when his eyes landed on him, but managed to remain in their position.

"Okay here's the plan." Hakai said to the three servants of Rias, getting their attention. "Issei, you deal with the Rook. Since you seem to be more of a brawler type you'll be able to match her blow for blow. Koneko you handle the two Pawns. And Kiba, it seems like the brunette Knight wants to take you on."

"What about the two Bishops and the last Knight? Are you going to fight them sempai?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, I am going to take a rest on those bleachers." Hakai said plainly.

There was a moment of silence before followed by a loud, "EEEHHH?!" Heck even the audience was surprised by what Hakai just said. However he ignored that as he made his way towards the benches.

"What the hell sempai?! Why are you making us do all the work? If you pitch in we can kick their asses in a second!" Issei exclaimed.

"And how would you feel if I did all the work while you lot just stood to the side?" Hakai asked back causing Issei, Koneko and Kiba to stare at him in surprise. "From what I heard you lot have been training like crazy these past ten days. This is your chance to show everyone that you're not to be messed with. Or do you lack confidence to fight your own battles?"

The three Devils took that in in silence but it was eventually broken by Kiba. "Sempai is right, this is our chance to show the worth of our training." He said as he faced the brunette knight. Raising his sword, he declared, "If I do not fight for Buchou here and now, I will dishonor my title as a Knight of Gremory!"

That seemed to impress his opponent as she replied back, "Well said Knight of Rias Gremory! As such I, Karlamine, Knight of Riser Phenex, will use all my might to defeat you!" And with that she charged towards Kiba and the two began their duel.

"Damn it I haven't done anything yet! There's no way in hell I'm going to let Kiba and Keiji-sempai get the spotlight!" Issei declared as his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, appeared over his left arm.

 **[Boost!]**

"Oorah!" Issei declared as he blocked a punch from the Rook.

"I like that confidence of yours, Pawn of Gremory. Now show me you have the skills to back it up! My name is Isabella, Rook of Riser-sama, and I will hold nothing back!" Isebella declared.

Koneko stared at the two cat girls and quickly got into a stance. "Bring it…" Koneko said before engaging the twins in combat.

Meanwhile Hakai lied down on one of the bleachers, resting his head on top of his arms as he lazily watched the others fight. The remaining Phenex servants stayed to the side too as their comrades fought while also keeping an eye on Hakai. Finally the girl with drill curls spoke to Hakai.

"You know you're taking a big risk, sitting back and letting your comrades fight." She said.

Hakai opened one eye and stared at her before looking at the others. He then looked at the girl again. "You're one too talk. You three could easily provide your comrades support. Hell aren't you going to try and fight me?"

The Knight and other Bishop flinched. The blonde still had a neutral look on her face but Hakai could tell she was nervous. "Unfortunately I do not think the three of us can defeat you. Besides I don't really fight, my job is to help coordinate my brother's servants during Rating Games."

Hakai frowned. "…Brother?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes my name is Ravel Phenex, the only daughter and youngest child of the Phenex Clan and my Onii-san's Bishop." Ravel said proudly.

Hakai just stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what could have possibly compelled Riser to make his own sister one of his servants. But his thoughts were broken when Issei shouted, "Dress Break!" And suddenly Isabela's clothes were ripped apart, leaving her completely nude and her assets revealed to the whole world, much to Issei's joy.

' _What the fuck…?'_ Hakai thought as he averted his eyes from the scene. Though given Issei's status as a mega pervert, it wasn't much of a surprise to Hakai. Still that ability was still…unexpected. Though Issei managed to defeat his opponent by firing a beam of demonic energy he called "Dragon Shot". The rest of Riser's peerage, and Koneko, made no effort to hide their disgust of Issei's actions.

" _Riser Phenex-sama's one Rook retired."_ The announcer said but was quickly followed by, _"Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retired."_ She said, much to the shock to the rest of Rias' peerage.

"W-what?! Akeno-san lost!" Issei exclaimed.

Ravel laughed haughtily at this. "Naturally, Yubelluna used her Phenex Tears to heal her wounds and thus overpower her opponent. With that and your Queen now gone, this battle is as good as ours." Ravel declared, while also thinking, _'If we can get rid of Gremory's remaining servants, the rest of us should be able to defeat this guy, though that sword of his is dangerous. But with Yubelluna on the way, we should be able to deal with him by attacking from range. And if Onii-san defeats Gremory then we still win.'_

"Well that is unfortunate." Hakai said in a serious tone, catching everyone's attention. "I guess that means I better clean up here."

The air suddenly became tense upon his declaration and for some reason everyone was feeling very nervous as Hakai slowly got to his feet. Before anyone could react Hakai disappeared in a flash and in just a second Issei, Koneko and Kiba had been moved from their spots and were now on the other side of the sports field.

"Holy shit! How the hell did we get over here?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

' _S-so fast, I couldn't even follow his movements!'_ Kiba thought as he stared at Hakai's back with wide eyes. Koneko was also thinking the same thing but remained silent. Meanwhile the remnants of Riser's peerage were regrouping, while keeping a close eye on Hakai.

"You three head towards Gremory and assist her against Phenex. If she loses than we automatically lose." Hakai said to the three Devils. "I'll deal with the rest of these grunts as well as the Queen and then come to help you guys."

In the beginning, either one of the Kuoh students would have argued against this plan, since it left Hakai being outnumbered. However they now knew that Hakai was far stronger than any of them. So with a nod, the three Devils began making their way towards where their King was, determined to help her against the Phenex.

Meanwhile Hakai watched them until they were out of sight before easily deflecting an oncoming fireball. Turning his head up he saw it was Yubelluna, floating in the air above her comrades. All of them had already gotten into stances, with Ravel standing at the rear.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant as to believe you can defeat all of us at once." Yubelluna said as she prepared another spell.

In response Hakai just let out a sigh as he flexed his fingers. "It's not really arrogance if you know you're stronger than your opponent. Oh and one more thing, I'm not a human." Hakai began as his eyes shifted red. "I'm a demigod."

What happened next would be forever remembered in the heads of those who watched it. Before any of the girls could register what Hakai just said, he disappeared from his spot in an instant. And in an incredible showcase of speed, he delivered devastating blows to each girl, though Ravel managed to survive thanks to her regenerative abilities. However the rest instantly disappeared into particles of light.

" _R-Riser Phenex-sama's Queen, two Pawns, two Knights and one Bishop…retired."_ Grayfia announced, this time not trying to hide her shock of what she just witnessed. The rest of the audience was also in a similar state of shock as none of them were able to follow Hakai's movements.

Said person was directly in front of a frightened Ravel, his towering form shadowing her smaller one. Hakai looked directly into her eyes, seeing nothing but fear in them. Eventually he raised his fist, preparing to retire Ravel, while she could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Fortunately she was saved thanks to an explosion that caught Hakai's attention, followed by Grayfia announcing, _"Rias Gremory-sama's one Rook and one Knight retire."_

"Shit" Hakai cursed under his breath before dashing towards the pillar of smoke. Meanwhile Ravel, who had remained frozen in her spot, finally collapsed on the ground, letting out the breathe she didn't know she was holding in.

A second or two later Hakai arrived at where Rias and her remaining servants were fighting Riser. What he saw was an interesting sight. Off to the side were Rias and Asia, the former seemed worse for wear as well with some tears in her clothes but was standing strong, while the latter was healing her. However the real action was happening between Issei and Riser. The pervert was wearing what appeared to be red dragon-like armor and was fighting the Phenex hand-to-hand. The green gems on the armor would glow with a voice saying "Boost" and Issei's power would get stronger. Hakai decided to sit back and watch, clearly this was something Issei had to do.

Eventually the armor disappeared, revealing a tired Issei. Hakai could only assume that the armor was Scale Mail, the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear. Proof of that was Issei looking exhausted, clearly having just achieved Balance Breaker, an incomplete version of it though. However it seemed Riser was not doing so good either, what with that wound Hakai had given him was slowing him down. Despite that Riser still had an advantage in terms of demonic power and stamina. But that changed when Issei poured holy water on the Phenex's face, revealing he sacrificed his left arm to Ddraig, much to Riser's shock. However in his weakened state, Riser could not defend himself from Issei's next attack, as the pervert transferred the energy Boosted Gear gave him into a holy cross in his left hand. With that, Issei delivered a powerful punch into Riser's stomach, causing the Phenex to cough up blood.

"And stay away from Buchou you playboy bastard!" Issei shouted before falling on his rear.

"Ise you did it!" Rias cried in joy as she hugged her pawn, unintentionally smothering the boy's face into her bust, much to Issei's delight. "Thank you…" Rias whispered as she cried tears of joy.

However the moment was ruined as Riser slowly got to his feet. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what Rias recognized as Phoenix Tears. "For me to lose to a low-class Devil…is something I will not allow!" Riser declared as he drank the tears. In seconds all of his wounds, minus the wound across his chest, healed instantly.

"No way…" Rias murmured in horror as she stared at the partially recovered Riser. Issei was too exhausted to fight again, Rias had used up much of her power and Asia was a non-combatant. Before she could think of a plan Riser launched himself towards them, fully intending of ending this game once and for all. But before he could reach them, one more person made his move.

Without missing a beat Hakai delivered a powerful punch to Riser's face, causing the man to hit the ground headfirst. The impact released a powerful shockwave that knocked the other three Devils off their feet, destroyed the nearby buildings and completely demolished the forest around them. This time however Riser had completely lost conscious, a fist imprinted on his cheek and a tooth or two had come out of his mouth. His body eventually broke up into light particles.

" _Riser Phenex-sama's King retired. The victor is Rias Gremory-sama."_ Grayfia announced.

"Well that takes care of that." Hakai said nonchalantly as he, Rias, Issei, and Asia disappeared in a magic circle.

 **(Audience)**

The room was filled with chatter over the game. A few people were commenting on the skills of Rias' servants, primarily Issei and his Boosted Gear Balance Breaker. However the majority were discussing about Hakai's performance, with a few wondering if they could recruit him into their peerage. Sirzechs heard some of these voices and could only imagine how they would react when he informed them of Hakai's conditions.

"Amazing~!" Serafall exclaimed as she rewind the scene of Hakai's epic KO on Riser Phenex. "He's pretty cute too…" Serefall added with a small blush on her face.

"I have to admit the game did not go in the way I thought it would." Falbium mused. He looked at Sirzechs. "You must at least bit pleased that your sister's engagement is off now."

Sirzechs nodded a small smile on his face. "Yes it is nice to see Rias finally happy…and it seems that she has gained a thing for the Sekiryuutei. However concerning Keiji-san…" Sirzechs' smile disappeared and became a frown took a glance towards Ajuka. The Beelzebub also had a frown on his face, with a look of realization his face too. "You've also figured it out, haven't you Ajuka." Sirzechs said.

The green haired man nodded. "Yes, the energy he generates is definitely a godly energy. And that sword of his is of Hindu origin no doubt. But the only sword in Hindu mythology is Chandrahas, the invincible sword. And the last wielder was Ravana, who received the sword as a gift from one of the most powerful beings in the world."

"In other words Keiji Hakai is the son of Shiva, God of Destruction." Sirzechs summarized. This would definitely be big news, not just for the Underworld, but for all factions.

 **And there you have it! Hakai's father is revealed. Please be sure to leave a review!**

 **Wacko12**

 **Note:**

 **Chandrahas: It is an "invincible sword" that Shiva had given to Ravana as a gift. It has the ability to deliver damage and destruction that cannot be repaired or healed from its destroyed state and weakens the power of objects that it damages too.**

 **A Khanda is a Hindu sword that is believed to be a symbol of Shiva.**


	3. Friends Are Coming

**I like the apologized for the long delay. I lost the original document and had to start this chapter over again. Please forgive me!**

 **Anyway here is chapter 3, so please read, enjoy and review!**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Hey, hey! Did ya see that Rating Game?"

"Rating Game? You mean those stupid fake battles the Devils have? No, why?"

"The son of Shiva was on it! You know, the son of Keiji Naomi!"

"Oh, the carrier huh? I was worried he had been killed. Was he reincarnated into a Devil then?"

"No he showed no signs of demonic energy during the match. However, now that we know he is alive and his location, should we go capture him?"

"Yeah let me do it! I've been itching for some action!"

"Hold, the time is not upon us yet."

"My Lord!"

"But we should see how far young Hakai has gotten. And a certain Fallen Angel appears to be taken action, it is only fair we use him to our advantage. Being said, Ileno, how about you go?"

"WHAT?!"

"If it is your will then so be it."

 **(Underworld)**

Sirzechs Lucifer let out a long sigh as he sat at his desk in his personal office. Before him was his greatest enemy. An entity that, no matter how much power he obtained the crimson Maou would never be able to conquer. A power that somehow managed to coerce is beloved and beautiful wife to side against him. It was a force that all leaders feared and detested and its name was: Paperwork.

After what felt like forever of glaring at the several stacks of paper on his desk, Sirzechs eventually got to work. Most of it was usual reports of Stray Devils, border activities between Devil territory and the Fallen Angels, any news about newly reincarnated Devils. However, a single stack of paper was focused primarily on two subjects: The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, and the subsequent void of their engagement, as well as the revelation of Shiva, one of the strongest beings in the world, having a son, who was none other than Hakai Keiji.

Hakai Keiji, he had become a big topic in the Underworld as well as the rest of the Supernatural world, dwarfing the appearance of the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei. It was of no surprise to Sirzechs, after all, his father was one of the strongest beings in the world, ranking high up amongst the top 10 strongest. Sirzechs was not sure he could take Shiva on, perhaps if he turned into his 'true form' but even then the odds were now good. The reason being what while Sirzechs could become the embodiment of Destruction, Shiva was Destruction incarnate all the time. He may be powerful, but Sirzechs was by no means foolish.

However, back to Hakai, Sirzechs had to go over the conditions the demigod had set. In agreeing to help Rias in her Rating Game, Hakai had placed three conditions in return. The first two were pretty simple: One, Hakai would not be labeled as an affiliate to the Devil Faction, nor would his sister. Two, Hakai would have no part in anything related to the Devil Faction or the Three Factions in general unless it concerned him. But it was the third condition that was the most troubling: Hakai had the right to refuse any invitations to a Devil's peerage. And if the Devil in question tried to make Hakai and his sister join by force, Hakai would be permitted to use lethal measures so long as it was in self-defense, without worrying about the consequences.

Of course Sirzechs could understand Hakai's reasoning and why he did not attend the Rias' first Rating Game victory party (originally it was to celebrate Rias and Riser's engagement). There have been many Devils that had used underhanded methods to get a person into their peerage, either through blackmail, threats, or have said person killed, whether directly or indirectly. And yes sometimes a person that was being targeted would fight back and there were many cases where the King got killed due to trying to force said person into their peerage. So it was clear that Hakai had thought ahead when agreeing to show his abilities in the Rating Game. However, killing a Pillar heir or member of a noble Pillar was a serious crime, at least in Devil society, with the best example being when the SS-class Stray Devil, Kuroka, murdered her own master.

When Sirzechs revealed this to his parents, the other Maous and the Elders, they were more or less unhappy about the third condition. Well, more so the Elders, as the other Maous were understandable about it and Sirzechs' parents were indebted to Hakai for helping Rias. The Elders even demanded Hakai to be brought to be punished…but that was before Sirzechs revealed something else: a letter from Shiva that Sirzechs had received a day after the Rating Game. The letter said these words, "Don't mess with my son." And it was signed also by Brahma and Vishnu, the other two members of the Trimurti and also ranked high on the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

Sirzechs was unsure what relationship they had with Hakai, but if Vishnu and Brahma were willing to aid Shiva in retaliation against the Devils, then things would be very grim for the Underworld. Especially if Shiva and Vishnu were to merge and assume their form Harihara, a deity who is said to be on par with Ophis. The situation would only worsen if the rest of the Hindu Faction followed them, including Indra who was also among the top 10 strongest. With the Devils still recovering from the Great War and civil war, even with two Super Devils, the chances of them being able to defeat the Hindu faction were not good. Once Sirzechs explained that, the Elders immediately stood down and their hostility disappeared. While they were arrogant, they weren't that stupid to believe they could take on an entire faction with four super powered beings leading them. Now all that was left was to inform the rest of Devil Society or more particularly those that had Evil Pieces. That would certainly be an interesting task to perform.

Letting out a sigh, Sirzechs leaned against his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I think this job is more troublesome than it's worth." He muttered. Especially as he gazed at a certain paper that was addressed to him from the leader of Heaven, Michael.

 **(Kouh Town)**

"Ah it feels so good to be back in my hometown." A young teenage girl said excitedly. The girl had long, chestnut hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She wore a white cloak over her body and seemed oblivious of the strange looks she was getting from people due to her odd choice of clothing.

Beside her another girl, with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe and yellow eyes, wearing the same attire, sighed at her partner's easy excitement. Noticeably she had a large object over her shoulder and was covered by a white cloth. "Irina you do know we're here on a mission right?" The bluenette said to her partner.

"Xenovia is correct Irina. Remember that we are not here to sightsee." A voice said. It came from a woman that was walking in front of the two girls. She was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties and wore a nun's outfit that did little to hide her curves. The woman promptly ignored the gawking looks from the males and the jealous ones from the women around her.

"Yes sister Griselda." Irina said as she calmed down. The trio continued their walk towards Kuoh Academy. As they were in Devil Territory they first had to speak with the Devils in charge otherwise their presence might be seen as a violation of the peace treaty between the Three Factions.

As they were approaching the school's front gate, Griselda saw three people standing there. The oldest two were males while the youngest was a female, clutching the pant leg of one of the males. The nun's eyes widened as she recognized two of them. "Oh my, if this isn't a surprise." She said with amusement. Xenovia and Irina, having heard her, looked at the school gate and spotted the three people. While Irina did not recognize any of them, Xenovia seemed to as she also had a look of surprise.

 **(Kouh Academy, a few minutes earlier)**

Hakai let out a yawn as he listened to the teacher's lectures. It was the last class of the day and he was ready to head home and just collapsed on his bed into blissful slumber.

It had been a few days since the Rating Game and surprisingly not much had happened since then. There was the whole thing where the maid, Grayfia, had appeared at his doorstep to invite him to the party to celebrate Rias' first Rating Game victory. However, Hakai refused as he would rather avoid dealing with the headache of noble Devils acting arrogant or trying to invite him into their peerage.

There were some changes though. The Occult Research Club had been kind to him along with the Student Council, trying to have discussions with him or get Hakai to hang out with them after school. He wasn't sure if it was to try and convince him to join their peerage or just trying to be friendly, but now and then Hakai would spend time with the Devils, along with Megumi. Sometimes Hakai would help them out during their Stray Devil hunts at night, with Kiyome participating for some reason. Hakai also took note of the strange looks Akeno would send his way, followed by the occasional blushing. He just brushed that off as one of her quirks.

Still, for some reason Hakai had the feeling something big was going to happen. What it was he had no idea, though the demigod had a good idea he was going to get dragged into it.

Hakai came back to the present as the bell rung, signifying the end of school. Gathering his things Hakai began making his way down to the school's front gate, where he would usually wait for Megumi before the two headed home. But instead, it appeared that someone was waiting for him at said gate.

It was a male, who appeared to be around the same age as Hakai. He had long spiky blue hair with a tinge of black that went slightly passed his shoulder and was tied into a ponytail, giving him a rough and rebellious appearance to his Irish look. His skin was fair and he possessed heterochromia eyes, the black and the right gold. He wore a black leather jacket over a navy blue shirt, black pants with a chain belt wrapped around it and finally ending with black and white sneakers. When the mysterious person noticed Hakai he smiled. "Yo, Hakai"

"Connor?" Hakai replied, surprised at seeing his best friend. But he quickly snapped out of it and smiled, the two clasping hands in greeting. "I didn't expect to see you here." Hakai said.

"Heh I was in the neighborhood and figured I popped by for a visit." Connor said before something tackled him, but he kept his balance. Looking down, the bluenette saw Megumi hugging him around his waist.

"Connor-san!" Megumi said with delight as she let go of the older teen.

"Hey Megumi-chan, you seem to be doing well. Staying out of trouble for your brother?" Connor asked as he ruffled Megumi's hair. Megumi nodded cheerfully before returning to her brother's side.

"So I was wondering if it was okay if I crashed at your place for a while? Your uncle said your house had plenty of room." Connor asked. "I also heard that Isamu might be dropping by to visit his parents." Connor said the last part quietly.

Hakai was about to respond when he heard a female voice call out. "Excuse me, are you Keiji Hakai?"

Turning their heads, the three saw Griselda walk up to them, with Xenovia and Irina walking behind her. As she approached them, the nun was able to get a better view of Hakai's face before a look of confirmation formed on hers. "Ah so it really is you Hakai-kun. It's been quite a long time." Griselda said kindly.

Hakai blinked, trying to remember where he met this woman but he suddenly got it. "Griselda Quarta-san?" Hakai asked.

"Yes, it has been a while. We met when your mother was visiting the Rome." Griselda replied.

"Oh yeah, that was a long time ago…" Hakai murmured. He and his mother, Naomi Keiji, had visited Rome when Hakai was little, a year before Megumi was born. It was only by chance that they had run into Griselda, an old friend from Naomi's exorcist days.

"Griselda-san who is this and how do you know them?" Irina asked as she looked between Hakai, Connor and Megumi (Whom Irina couldn't deny looked adorable, hiding behind her brother's leg).

"Hakai-kun is the son of Keiji Naomi, a former exorcist and a dear friend of mine." Griselda explained.

"Wait, as in Naomi of the Six Swords?!" Irina gasped upon hearing the name. "I heard she was one of the Church's most skilled exorcists, trained by Strada-san himself. She was also the only person who could wield six of the seven Excalibur fragments at once without tiring."

"Yes that's right. She retired after giving birth to Hakai-kun." Griselda added. She then looked down at Megumi. "And you must be Megumi-chan." Griselda commented with a kind smile.

Megumi nodded shyly. "Please to meet you." She replied with a bow.

"And this is my friend, Connor." Hakai said, introducing the boy next to him.

"Sup" Connor said with a casual wave, which Griselda returned with a nod of a greeting.

"Pleased to meet you all! My name is Shidou Irina!" Irina introduced herself with her usual enthusiasm.

Hakai nodded but couldn't help but think, _'Shidou? Where have I heard that name before?'_

It was then that Hakai noticed Xenovia, standing suspiciously behind Griselda. "Hey aren't you Xenovia?" Hakai asked.

Said girl let out a small yelped and moved from behind her cover and gave a bow. "It's good to see you again Hakai-san." Xenovia said politely.

"You too Xenovia-san. I admit I didn't recognize you with your hair cut so short." Hakai commented. He then looked back Griselda. "I assume you three are here on Church business." He said.

"That is correct, we came to this school to speak with the Devils in charge of this town since our presence might seem like a violation of the treaty." Griselda said before she paused for a moment. "Though I admit I did not anticipate running into you Hakai-kun, let alone hearing that you're the son of Shiva."

"Shiva?" Irina asked. "Who is that?"

"Seriously? You don't know the name of one of the most powerful beings in the world. He's a pretty big deal." Connor said, earning an embarrassed look from Irina.

"Though I have to admit I am surprised that the Church learned of this." Hakai noted.

"We wouldn't be here if we did not keep our eyes and ears open for any information that might be important. The news began to spread since your involvement in the Rating Game. However, I assure you that Heaven has no ill-intent towards you or your family." Griselda replied.

Hakai nodded, pleased with that. His attention changed towards Megumi, whose grip on his pants began to slacken. Seeing as she was getting tired, Hakai picked her up and settled his sister against his back. "Well it was nice seeing you again Griselda-san. But I best be getting my sister home." Hakai said.

"Of course, it was nice seeing you again Hakai-kun." Griselda said as she bid the two boys goodbye when they began walking towards the Keiji residence. The three exorcists started heading towards where they would meet with the Sitri heiress. As they did Irina began to speak.

"Wow I can't believe that we met the son of one of the strongest Exorcists!" Irina said in her usual happy attitude. She looked at her partner. "Though I was kind of surprise of how shy you were acting Xenovia. And it sounded like you two met before."

"I…I merely wanted to finish up the conversation so we could get to the business at hand." Xenovia stammered as she tried to defend herself.

"Ara, ara, was that the reason? I thought it was because of your crush you had on him when you two were little." Griselda asked with a teasing smile.

Xenovia's face went red in embarrassment when Griselda revealed that. Meanwhile Irina looked shocked that her serious, no-nonsense partner had a crush on someone. "Really?! Xenovia is that true?" Irina asked. When the bluenette did not respond that only seemed to confirm the pigtail girl's suspicion. She soon began to poke Xenovia for more information while said girl tried to get her partner to drop it. All the while Griselda merely giggled, happy she was able to get her ward flustered now and then.

 **(That Evening)**

As grey clouds began to cover the sky, and rain pouring down hard, two people could be seen dueling, not the least bit bothered by the rain. One was Kiba Yuuto, with a Demonic Sword in his hand. The blonde Devil had a look of anger and frustration as glared at his opponent. Said person was none other than Freed Seltzan, the mad stray exorcist who had been aligned with the Fallen Angels during the whole Asia affair. In his hand was a sword that looked similar to a long Kiris. The blade appeared wide with a diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges. While in the in manga, the blade is slightly curvier and it has a smaller width. It radiated a holy aura and Kiba recognized the energy automatically.

"Excalibur…" Kiba growled under his breath. However, it was loud enough for Freed to hear.

"Yes, yes! This is my Excalibur-chan! Excalibur Rapidly-chan to be exact! Oh I am so excited! I want to see how many of your shitty demonic swords I can break with Excalibur-chan! And then I can cut you up as well, shitty devil! The thought sends me in an orgasm of delight!" Freed exclaimed followed by an insane laugh.

Kiba glared at the exorcist and the sword. However, before he could strike, Kiba heard the sounds of footsteps walking against the wet pavement. Soon Freed, after his laughter died, also heard the noise and both fighters looked behind the mad exorcist. Though their appearance was hidden by the dense heavy rain, a male figure around the same height as the swordsmen was approaching them, walking at a leisurely pace. But what really caught them was the power coming off the newcomer. _'That person is radiating a demonic aura…another Devil? It can't be a Stray or they would have just attacked us by now. And judging by the level of this power, this person is between Ultimate to Satan-class. Is he a friend or foe?'_ Kiba thought to himself, debating on what to do.

Freed however, had no such patience. "Hah! Who the fuck is this? Interrupting my fun? Ah, and you give off the same feel as a shitty devil too!" Freed said as he raised Excalibur Rapidly. "Are you here to save the shitty handsome here perhaps?! Well that's just great! Means I have two shitty devils I can-"

 **Swoosh!**

 **Click!**

 **Thwack!**

Before Freed could finish his rant, the figure disappeared in a flash right before the stray exorcist and devil's an instant, a sound of something moving swiftly through the air, followed by a clicking noise and then the sound of a blunt object hitting something occurred all at once. What had happened is that the mysterious figure appeared behind Kiba while a large gash appeared on Freed's chest, blood flying out from the wound. As the exorcist fell to the ground, Kiba felt something hit him in the neck hard before all conscious was lost.

After knocking out the Devil, the figure picked Kiba up and placed him over his shoulder. Without a word, he walked away, leaving the bleeding Freed on the ground. A minute or two later, a fourth figure appeared, kneeling beside Freed's prone body.

"Hmm looks like the nut job is still alive. Though I guess insanity can make a person avoid death." The fourth figure mused as he roughly picked up Freed with one hand, and the Excalibur fragment with the other. "Looks like things are going to get interesting here." He said before disappearing in a flash.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Sounds like you ran into Yuuto Kiba, Isamu." Hakai said as he, Connor and one more person were talking underneath a tree. The third person was a male who appeared to be in his late teens. He had a handsome face with short, spiky grey hair that was combed back out of his face. He possessed matching grey eyes and a fair skin complexion. His entire consisted of a sleeveless black vest underneath a long blue coat, with black pants and long brown boots. He also wore fingerless black gloves too.

Isamu had dropped over last night for a place to stay while he was visiting his parents. He had revealed that he ran into a stray exorcist fighting with a Devil, the latter he recognized as a servant of Gremory. So after striking down the exorcist, Isamu had knocked out the Devil and brought him back to the school where his Master would find him.

Currently the three males were discussing about what had transpired last night while waiting for Megumi to finish her Animal taming practice with Kiyome.

"The exorcist was wielding what looked like one of the Excalibur fragments." Isamu said. "It probably relates to the rumors I've heard about how several of the fragments were taken from the Church lately.

"If it was a Stray exorcist, than it is a possibility that Grigori is involved somehow." Connor noted.

"Or rogue elements." Isamu said. "Geist had said that one of the Cadre, Kokabiel, was a warmonger and dissatisfied with how the Great War ended."

"That would explain why the Church sent three of their agents here." Hakai said.

Hearing the Church being mentioned caused Isamu's expression to harden. However, before he could speak Hakai looked at him. "Don't even think about it Isamu. I understand your anger for what they and the Underworld did to your family but now is not the time to be controlled by your emotions."

Isamu stared back at Hakai but eventually relented. The three boys then heard what sounded like a loud punch, followed by a scream. Curious, they headed towards the source and unsurprisingly, was right outside the ORC building. Currently they saw that Rias' peerage, along with the exorcists inside a barrier to make sure no one saw what was going on inside. From what the boys could see, Issei and Kiba were facing against Irina and Xenovia respectively and were getting thrashed. Though right now Issei was lying on the ground, unconscious, with Irina poking him with a stick. To the side both Koneko and Asia were naked, the former looking angry while the latter was embarrassed. Rias just sighed at her Pawn's antics while Akeno giggled. Griselda had a look of surprise before eventually shrugging it off.

"Looks like those two got hit by Issei's Dress Break." Hakai explained to a confused Isamu and Connor. The demigod approached the Devils, not paying attention to the two naked girls nor as Issei resumed his fight with Irina. "So, what's this about?" Hakai asked Rias.

"Ah Keiji-san, I see you noticed the barrier." Rias said. She shot a quick glance towards. "Well as you can see Ise and Yuuto are facing off against these two exorcists due to some personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?" Connor asked.

Rias sighed. "Yes the blunette and her friend decided to gang up on poor Asia-chan, calling her a witch and heretic and then threatening to kill her. Unfortunately, that angered Issei. As for Yuuto his reasons are a bit different."

Isamu snorted, catching everyone's attention. "No surprise there. The Church has always been full of arrogant idiots who think that anyone who is not part of their religion or does something against their teachings is beneath them. It is typical behavior of pricks like them."

"Hey!" Irina shouted as she dodged another of Issei's attacks. "Don't go talking ill of the Church or else I'll judge you! Amen!"

Isamu rolled his eyes. "See what I mean." He whispered to his friends before giving a bored look at Irina. "And who are you to judge me?"

Irina forced Issei back before replying proudly. "My name is Shidou Irina, wielder of Excalibur Mimic and faithful servant of our Holy Lord!"

At that moment the area went dead silence as rising malice began to fill the air. It was enough to stop Xenovia and Kiba's duel as everyone looked towards the source of the killing intent. Isamu now had a dark glare in his eyes as he stared directly at Irina. "Shidou…" Isamu muttered as a katana formed in his right hand.

Both Hakai and Connor had panicked looks on their faces as they realized what was about to happen. _'Shit!'_ Was what went through their heads.

In that moment Isamu appeared to have disappeared from his spot, followed by a small explosion occurring where Irina was standing. The force caused Issei to tumble backwards as dust flew everywhere.

"Irina!" Griselda and Xenovia cried as they tried to see the chestnut hair girl through the dust.

As the dust finally cleared, everyone saw Hakai standing between a surprised Irina and a furious Isamu. His right arm was raised and coated with godly energy like armor. It was holding back Isamu's katana from cutting through Hakai's flest. Behind the raged grey haired teen Connor was holding a barbed wired, blood red spear, the tip just a few inches from Isamu's neck. Irina had finally fell on her butt, completely overwhelmed from the fact that she had almost been killed.

For right now, the three males' attentions were on one another. It was Isamu who spoke first. "Hakai, Connor. Move now so I can kill this bitch." He said in a low voice, not the least bit bothered by the spear aimed at him.

"No" Hakai replied. "Calm down Isamu. I know how you feel, but killing her won't serve any purpose."

"It will." Isamu said in a dark tone. "Her fucking father murdered my parents. I'll send her head to him and show him what it's like to feel helpless to save your family." Griselda's eyes widened in realization, having figured this boy's identities while everyone else was surprised.

"What…?" Irina asked but was cut off by Hakai. "That will serve nothing but put you on the same level as them."

That seemed to have caused something in Isamu to snap. "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THEM!"

"THEN CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Hakai roared as he released a burst of energy that sent Isamu flying back, causing his sword to fly into the air. Irina was also sent backwards as was Connor, though the latter managed to stop himself. The ground beneath Hakai cracked under the pressure of his power and the gust of wind caused several nearby trees to creak a little.

Isamu quickly formed two more swords and stared at Connor and Hakai, both who were also staring back at him. The Devils were unsure of what to do, as they could tell that this was something personal for Isamu and only Hakai and Connor knew about it. Xenoiva was torn between attacking Isamu or helping Irina while Griselda was just watching the whole thing with a steady gaze.

After what felt like an eternity Isamu lowered his stance, dispersing his twin katanas. Connor also resealed his spear while Hakai dropped the power he was releasing. "Fine" Isamu said as he began to walk away.

"Excuse me young man." Isamu paused in his steps as he turned to look at Griselda, who had called out to him. "Would you mind telling me your name." She asked politely.

"Griselda!" Xenovia called out but the senior exorcist silenced her.

Isamu was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. Eventually he relented he spoke in a voice that was both firm yet held pride in it. "My name is Isamu Belial Yaeaki, son of Masoami Yaegaki and Cleria Belial." He declared before pointing a finger at a still shocked Irina. "And my parent's blood is on your father's hands, Shidou Irina!"

 **And there we have it! Hope you're interested in the two new characters I introduced. Sorry it took so long, been busy lately with college. Anyway, review!**

 **Wacko12**


End file.
